Faith: Hope In Something You Can't See
by Call Me Cyrus
Summary: Eragon finishes training and goes back to Surda, but all is not well with the Rider. He is suffering from the loss and turmoil of war. Saphira is worried she's losing him . . . I suck at summaries! Please Read!
1. Memories haunting or happy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, sadly . . . **

** Faith: Hope in Something You Can't See**

Eragon looked out at the horizon. It was a beautiful pinky, purple blue. There were wisps of clouds that slowly moved by. Eragon was on a little grassy hill a few miles away from the Varden camp. Saphira, who was sitting in her own elegant way next to Eragon, sighed. It had been a year since that fateful day at burning plains. Saphira was worried for her rider. Ever since he had learned of Murtagh and his father, he had quickly fallen in a downwards spiral. He no longer was cheerful and no longer laughed freely. He was silent most of the time and never showed emotion. Saphira thought him as an emotionless warrior. He just did what he was told. Sure he still cared for her and she could get him to chuckle occasionally, but that was about it. Saphira hadn't even noticed it at first. But then when he didn't even blush when Arya would enter a room or talk to him, she knew something was wrong. Eragon promised her every day that when it was all over and Galbatorix was dead, he would take her to the Hadarac desert, and they would hang out there for a time. After the burning plains incident, they went back to Ellesmèra to finish his training. It went well and he was anointed a true rider. He then went back to the Varden to fulfill his promise to Roran. They were able to rescue her safely. She was hurt but she hadn't had any life threatening wounds. He had already fixed Elva, who still had the visions, but she controlled them. They also went to their friend, the dwarf kings, funeral and fixed the glass statue.

Saphira was tired of this all-serious Eragon. She wanted her go-get-um, happy, carefree rider back. She let a silent tear slide down her cheek, careful not to let Eragon see. She figured that that was why he was so serious and close-minded lately. He had just seen to much, blood, gore, betrayal, and loss of family and friends too soon.

_Little one, I am going to go back._

_All right Saphira, I'll be there in a little while._

_That's fine little one, I love you. _

_I love you to._ He replied in a distracted tone.

Saphira lifted off the ground and soared through the sky towards the huge Varden camp in Surda. She decided to voice her concerns with Arya. She soon spotted her walking with Nasuada, talking quietly. Saphira swooped down lazily and landed in front of Arya giving Nasuada a start, however the elf was well aware of Saphira above them. They stopped talking and looked at Saphira wondering what was wrong.

_Arya I need a word with you._

_All right. Is anything wrong? _

_Nay. I just need help with something_.

Arya turned to Nasuada. " I am truly sorry Nasuada, but Saphira has requested that I assist her in something. I will be back later." With that Arya turned back to Saphira and they walked over a secluded area. It was a little park, not far away was the training grounds, and metal sounds could be heard.

Arya touched Saphira on the nose. _What ails you so bright scales?_

_It is Eragon. No nothing is wrong with him; she said after seeing her face. I just don't know what to do with him anymore. He's always so uptight and he doesn't talk a lot anymore. I mean, it's not like he's not paying attention to me anymore, in fact he has paid more attention to me more. Bur He scares me. With that faraway look in his eyes. . . Always looking like he's pleading with some otherworldly force to take him away from the place_. Arya knew that it was a big deal if Saphira was worried. Dragons do **not** scare easily. She thought about Eragon's behavior lately.

_I can understand your concern Saphira. I will try to talk to him-_

_No. I may not know the answer to this problem, but I know that he needs time on his own. Maybe you could try tomorrow._

_That I will. Thank you Saphira._

_Your welcome Arya_.

**A/N Sorry this was so short! Do you like? No like? No Care?**


	2. A New Determantion

**Here's number two! Yeah! ****Oh yeah . . . I don't own Eragon . . .tear ****By the way, I will be switching POV's. So that's just a heads up.**

**Soilderx- Here's number two. Hope you like it!**

** Faith: Hope In Something You Can't See**

Ever since Murtagh had told him that they we're blood brothers, Eragon had had to cope with it. He had seen so much gore and lose of friends that he wasn't sure how much more he could take. It was bad enough losing Garrow, but then to lose Brom . . .that was just too much. Brom had been his best friend, his mentor, he even considered him to be his father. He had been there when he was down, in trouble, and there to reprimand him for wrong doings, heck he was even there when his worst enemy attacked them. He had died trying to save him. It hurt to think about it.

Then came along Murtagh. Murtagh was a great travel companion and friend. He was funny and seemed to be a lot like him. Now he knew why.

Saphira had gone off back to the camp. They we're staying out here with the Varden to protect them. There had been rumors that Galbatorix was getting restless and wanted to get rid of the Varden once and for all. Of course he would have to get past Eragon and the elves that had traveled back to the Varden when Eragon left from his training. Eragon remembered when he got his new riders sword. There had been a hug festival. Eragon got his sword and said a tiny speech, but that didn't matter, the elves had hope in Eragon, they believed that he could do it. His new sword matched Saphira's scales perfectly. It shown like the sun when moved, it was a silent and deadly weapon. He had thought long and hard about what to name it. He thought about what these people, elven, human and dwarf alike, had in him. The only word that fit was trust. They had trust in him, and he had trust in his new sword that it would help him defeat Galbatorix once and for all. Thus he had his name. Yawë. (A/N sorry if it's a little cheesy) _A bond of trust_. That's what it meant. So he thought it fit perfectly. And from the reaction of the crowd that he got, it seemed that they liked it too.

_ Flashback_

Oromis was feeling weaker every day; yet he still held on to life. He was content and proud of his new student and Dragon Rider. He knew that he would be the one. The one to finally take down Galbatorix. Glaedr was equally proud of Saphira, and hoped to one day see her have a mate and children.

Well Glaedr my friend, Eragon and Saphira are done. They will go back to the Varden and help to defeat the evil king.

_Yes, I have faith in those two. Do you think that Eragon knows about the prophecy? _

_No. He does not. But I can't wait till that day comes, when all of the Old Dragon Riders, including you and me, and we'll be young and in our prime. We will be able to rule the lands in peace and Eragon can see his mother and father-_

_What? I haven't heard this part before._

_Why my friend you grow too old. _Glaedr wasn't offended and even did his dragon laugh. _Well so you remember that when Galbatorix falls, all of the Old Riders come back, right? _Glaedr nodes._ Okay, so then the families of the fallen come back as well. So you get it right? _

_Yes. Yes I do little one. _

_Humph. Your using Saphira's nickname for Eragon on me? I'm not that small you know. They both start laughing. _

_Oromis, you're sure that that spell will work? I mean this is Eragon's brother we're talking about. He's pretty much the only family he has left. _

_Yes I know. But I also know that I spent almost a year working on that spell, with all of the greatest spell casters. If Murtagh is truly good inside his heart, then this spell should work and the bad part inside of him, Galbatorix, will die. If he is actually evil inside his heart, then he will also die. It's sad really. To be trapped inside of your mind, watching what you do, say, think, yet have no control over yourself. I pity him. _

_ End of Flashback_

Eragon new the spell. He and Oromis had talked about it for sometime. He knew the risks. But he also had hope; hope in that Murtagh was truly good inside. But to do this spell, he had to have a lot of energy. So Eragon had been storing energy in his belt and sword jewel. That way he could free his brother, yet still have enough energy to fight, and fight well. That's what was troubling him. Well that wasn't true. If he was going to be honest with himself there were a lot of things troubling him. For Pete's sake! Galbatorix was going to attack at any moment. Of course he had issues! But what troubled him the most was what people would do to him and Murtagh after the battle. Would they shun them for being brothers? For having Morzan as a father? He didn't know, and he didn't want to know.

He sighed and started walking down to his and Saphira's tent. Saphira couldn't fit, but she was able to have her head inside most of the time.

As he walked down he sensed four people coming near to him. It was Horst, his wife Elain, and their sons, Albriech and Baldor. He stopped and waited. They were both on the same path and Eragon just decided to wait for them.

As they neared they saw Eragon. Baldor waved, as did Elain and Horst.

Albriech looked to see what his family was so happy about, and then he saw Eragon, standing in between two trees staring of into space with a troubled look upon him.

"Hey Eragon." Eragon turned his head and gave a small smile. He nodded his head to them and walked over. His slight smile (if you could even call it a smile) widened when he saw what Elain was caring. In her hands was a small bundle of blankets. And nestled in the hug bundle of blankets was a tiny little face. Elain had given birth to her child sometime ago, but that had been while he was in Ellmesméra. Once he got back, he was so wrapped up in battle planning and training, that he didn't even get to see the little one yet.

Eragon put his hand on the baby's head and smiled when she giggled. The family laughed and Elain looked at Eragon. He looked troubled, yet when he looked at her daughter, she couldn't help but notice a light of stress flee his face. She smiled at him.

"What is her name?" Eragon questioned.

"Her name is Miya." (A/N I have no idea what her name means.)

"That is a very nice name. She's a very beautiful child. You should be proud." With that note Eragon gave one last smile and walked off. Leaving a confused family behind, all but one that is.

Elain had finally figured it out. That was why he looked sort of happy almost, when he saw Miya. She thought as they watched Eragon's figure slowly head down to his assigned tent. With his shoulders squared and him holding his head high, she realized that him seeing Miya, it was able to give him something to fight for.

As Eragon walked down to his tent, he began to think. _That's why I can't lose. That's why Galbatorix must be stopped at all costs. He couldn't let the future generation live with this horrible man. _

He entered his tent and got himself ready to bed and crawled into bed. After saying goodnight to Saphira who had just gotten back, he fell asleep with one last thought. _I swear to you Miya. I will make it so that you never have to know this evil man. You will go up in a safe environment; I will make sure of that. Trust me._

**A/N**-**Another chapter done! It was a little longer this time; I hope to get them longer. But that was a hope. And sorry if the ending was wierd. If any of you guys know what Miya means, or if you have a better name, then I'll use it. I just couldn't find one that I liked. Anyhow please R&R!**


	3. A Well Needed Fight

**Hello there again! Okay here it goes. . .**

**Distant6- I have read Eldest. I loved it! Thanks!**

**Soilderx- Thanks!**

**Wiol Ono Un Iliam Shur'tugal- Thanks! I hope so too!**

**Arya Drotting- Well here it is! Do you know what Miya means? I have not a clue.**

**Anywho . . . I will say something that we all do and we all know the answer to. : ) I do not own Eragon, I only own my ideas. But we all know that we wish that we owned Eragon!**

**On with the chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Early in the morning, two days later, Arya walked along a path in the Varden camp. Not really caring where she was going, just in thought. _Why would Eragon be so . . . I don't know, sad? -All of a sudden? I guess he just finally snapped emotionally. Or maybe he's' just trying to get himself ready Galbatorix. Yeah, that's probably it. Well I guess I should try and talk to him. _She hadn't talked to him yet because Saphira didn't think it was the right time. But now Saphira had told her that she could anytime.

Arya decided a good place to look for him would be in the training field. He tended to be there a lot. As she neared her delicate ears could hear the clash of metal and men grunting against the weight of sword and man, each trying to push the other off balance. The Varden were coming along, training wise.

Once she got there she opened her mind to see if she could sense Eragon. He was there. In the far corner practicing all by himself in a shady spot. _Huh, doesn't even know that I am here yet. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eragon, however, knew that Arya was there. He had come a long way from when he first started. Yet he decided to play dumb. He knew Arya well. She would wait, sneak up behind him, and then put her sword up against his neck and call him dead. She had done many times, and every time Eragon would miss her. But she hadn't tried I since they had gotten back from Ellmesméra. _Well isn't she_ _going to in a surprise_? Eragon thought jokingly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just as Eragon had predicted Arya was sneaking up on him. Eragon, you call yourself a Rider and yet you still haven't caught me. Arya chuckled to herself as she neared Eragon. She silently pulled out her elvish sword.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Over in the middle of the training area there were people working hard. Those included were Horst, Roran, Katrina (but she was just watching her husband.), Horsts sons and Jeod. They knew that Eragon was there, but had decided to leave him alone. But when they saw Arya walk towards him with a tiny smirk on her face, they smiled. They had some how (don't ask me how) found out about what Arya used to do. They stopped what they were doing and watched, eager to see Eragon get scared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arya reached Eragon and was just about to put her sword up to his neck and say dead when suddenly Eragon whipped around and matched her sword. He had a smirk on his face.

"Well, we haven't done this in a while."

"I must admit Eragon elda, you have improved greatly. Care to test yourself on me? I know that you have improved, yet I still doubt that you could beat me." (A/N sorry is she's a little out of character here.)

"I would be honored. Arya svit-kona."

By now the others had become very interested. They hadn't seen Arya fight yet. They had seen Eragon try and teach Roran a little, but that was it. They stood over by where Katrina was watching and stood silently, waiting for the two sword masters to begin.

Eragon and Arya blocked their swords and took their fighting stances. They waited, and waited, and waited. Without warning they both jumped at each other. Their blocked swords clashed together making sparks fly everywhere. They fought fiercely, neither willing to lose to the other.

Eragon swiped at her feet, yet she jumped it neatly. As she went to swipe him across the chest, he pushed off the ground and went flying up in the air at least ten feet. In the air he did a flip and landed about eight feet away from her. They circled each other like hunger dogs waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

The crowd had gathered. Now a huge number of warriors gathered around them making a large circle. They loved watching these two fight, they were a fun pair to watch fight. Even Nasuada came and watched. She was happy that Eragon was out from walking around like a zombie, and was actually having fun for a change. Such a thing was hard to do now a days. She looked at Eragon's face, expecting to see the usually downcast, troubled look. But instead, she was met with a fierce look of determination and hope. _You go Eragon. _She thought to her self.

"You tired yet Shadeslayer?"

"Nope. You?"

"Not the Least bit so." She looked at the sun. "Although I do have some duties to attend to…so what do you say that we wrap this up?" They had been fighting for quite awhile now. By the sun, it said at least an hour.

"Why not." Yet neither lunged. Suddenly Eragon flew forward with inhuman force. At the same moment Arya did as well. They both flew for the neck of the opposite, until Eragon suddenly changed course and flipped himself over her head and went for her back. He raised his sword to her neck. He had won.

"Dead." He said quietly. Normally you wouldn't have been able to hear something that quite, but the crowd had been so shocked that it had left an eerie quietness behind. But when Eragon said that four-letter word, the crowd erupted in a great cheer. The sound carried to all of Surda. Eragon lowered his sword and smiled, he had finally beaten Arya. It felt great.

"Very good, Eragon. You have finally beaten me." Arya said as she turned around. " That was an unsuspected move, that is a very good tactic to learn. You have mastered it greatly."

Eragon bowed slightly. "Thank you Arya svit-kona." Arya nodded her head and walked away to her duties that needed attending to.

_ You did well little one._

_ Thank you Saphira. Do you want to go for a fly?_

_ I was hopping you'd ask_. She chuckled as Eragon walked through the crowd that instantly prated for him, as they wondered where the trained Dragon Rider was going.

They smiled and shook their heads as Eragon started to run as fast as he could, then jumped as hard as his tired legs could handle, flipped once and at the lest second, when all of the crowd grew worried that he would fall to his death, Saphira dived out of the clouds and flew underneath Eragon. Eragon landed promptly right on the saddle on her back. The crowd let out a worried sigh that they had been holding in. Slowly the crowd drew apart as people either went to train or go home to their families.

As Roran walked to his tent that he shared with Katrina, he thought of his cousin. He had seen the determined look that Eragon had on. He knew that his cousin was hurting under the surface, but it was nice to know that he had at least found some footing. To know that Eragon was going to be okay was a burden lifted off his shoulders.

Or was he?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Author Note- A cliffhanger! I'm not totally sure if this was one, but I thought that it was a cool way to end the chappie. More happens in the next chapter! So how did you like it? I know that nothing has really happened yet. But I felt this chapter was needed. Please R&R!**


	4. Hurt

**Alrighty then, here's the next chapter! I have decided to name the chapters on this page. So yah. _NOTICE!_ I'm not sure if I mentioned this yet in the story or not, but it's important! The elven army had come back with Eragon, after his training. They had heard of the rumors of Galbatorix getting anxious, so they went with Eragon to be ready at a moments notice. **

**Distant6- Thanks! Here's the next chapter. **

**Soilderx- I hope you like this one. **

**Shadeslayer390-Thanks for the compliment!**

**Hurt**

* * *

**Eragon's POV**

Eragon was flying through the sky on Saphira's back, enjoying every minute of it. He loved the feel on the wind against his face and the feel on Saphira's powerful wings beat behind him. The sound of nothing but the occasional bird and the wind, sometimes a chuckle or grunt from Saphira was heard as well.

Saphira was usually quiet during these trips, but not all the time. He knew that his behavior baffled her, and the others. But he couldn't help it. He had so much pressure from everyone and the loss, oh the loss.

He shook his head. It hurt to think of such memories. He prayed that someday, he could find peace for the others, and himself. He also wished that Saphira could find her mate. He knew that love was a way of life, and to know that you can never love someone like that, it just saddened him that his best friend had to go through that.

_It's not that bad you know little one_. Little did he know that Saphira had heard all of his thoughts. He chuckled when he realized this. _I don't mind. I just wish that we could save the green one; I feel something weird about that one. I wish that we could get him and bring him over to the elves or humans and let him hatch. But that day may never come. . ._

_No Saphira. I will get him for you, if it's the last thing I do. I will let you have happiness. You deserver it, my friend._

Both of them failed to notice the large army, way down below, that marched toward the Varden.

* * *

**Arya's POV**

Arya was walking with Nasuada. She liked the girl. She may look different, but she was kind, generous and she knew how to take care of herself. She liked that in a person. Nasuada was smiting image of her father, personality wise at least. She was wise beyond her years and she knew how to brighten a grim situation with her optimism.

"How have you been lately Nasuada?" Arya looked at her in the corner of her eye. She was wearing a pale green dress. Nothing fancy, just right for the situation that they were all in.

"Fine Arya. Our Dragon Rider I wonder about, though. Have you noticed how far off he seems lately? I worry that he his hurting inside."

"Yes…I know what you mean." Arya looked up to the sky. It was a pale baby blue. Soft wisps of clouds dotted the skyline, looking like someone had painted them there. She scowled, something wasn't right, she could feel it.

* * *

**Eragon's POV**

Meanwhile, a thousand feet in the air, Eragon was having the same uneasy feeling as Arya. What could be wrong?

_Do you feel that Saphira? _

_Yes I do little one, let us fly over the Surda to make sure all is well. _

_All right Saphira, you know best. _

_Of course I do_. Eragon chuckled. He loved it when she got cocky, she it could get on his nerves at times, but at others, it helped him out of his depressions state.

They flew over Surda and the Varden all seemed to be well. The only things that they saw were a baby crying, a dog steeling a scrap of meat and three youngsters chasing each other around.

Eragon decided that they needed to check the perimeter, since the uneasy had feeling only gotten worse in the last hour.

As Saphira circled lazily up in the air, Eragon used himself as a human telescope, looking for anything out of the ordinary. When nothing was found, they decided to head back. Yet, when Saphira turned to her left, to head back, Eragon saw a black line against the horizon. The sun was fading at this point of the day. It caused the sky to turn to a pinky purple and blue color. It would of caused Eragon and Saphira joy to look at it if that black line hadn't been there.

* * *

**Saphira's POV**

What she saw when she turned, sent shivers down her spine. How could they have assembled this in only a year? Why? Why now? Had he grown impatient? She didn't know, but one thing she did know, was that they were going to fly. Fly like the devils were on their tail to the Varden and Surda. In reality, their very existence rested on how fast Saphira could fly back to the Varden.

_Fly! Fly Saphira! GO!_

_I know! I am going!_ After a few minutes of devil speed flying Saphira asked what she had been dreading to know. She had sensed it, she had even seen it, or at least she thought, but she wanted her Riders opinion as well.

_They were there were they not?_

_Yes, they were. Murtagh, Thorn_, at this Eragon paused. He didn't want to mention what else he had sensed out there. He didn't know if he was ready. Yet when he went over what training he had been through, he knew that he could never be any more ready. He took a deep breath, _Galbatorix and Shruikan. They're all there_.

* * *

**Arya's POV **

Arya was looking hard at the skyline. Her ears listening for the slightest vibration. There it was! A drumming, like a million feet on the ground, headed for them.

"It can't be." She whispered. Dread swam up and she looked to Nasuada.

_Thud!_ Arya looked at the sky again to see Eragon riding Saphira at incredible speed.

_Arya! It's them! Everyone, Murtagh, Thorn, Galbatorix and his dragon, and the entire empire army. Gather the elves, dwarves and humans! They'll be here in less then twenty-four hours. Saphira and I will get our armor on, and then keep watch. _Eragon yelled inthe mental connection to Arya.

_All right I will. _Arya answered. "Nasuada." She turned to look at Arya. She had seen Eragon fly towards them, and then suddenly turn towards his tent. "The empire is here. That includes the new Dragon Rider and the King. We have to get ready for war, and fast. Eragon said that we have less then twenty-four hours to get ready."

"Of course! I will get the humans and the dwarves, you get the elven army ready."

"Yes milady." Arya took off to the part of the camp where the elves resided.

* * *

**Eragon's POV**

Meanwhile, Eragon was getting his armor on and Saphira's Dragon armor on. He buckled Yawë to his diamond belt. He thanked God over and over again for having stored up so much energy in the gems in the belt and Yawë.

He turned when he sensed Roran coming towards him at a fast rate. He had Horst and a few other Carvahall men with him.

"Eragon! What's going on? Everyone's running around like a chicken with out a head." Roran was flushed from having run so hard. The others looked frightened and tense.

"It is time." Was all he said. Yet it was all he had to say. They knew what it meant. They tensed even more, if that was even possible. "Get ready." They ran back to their camps as Eragon went over to Saphira.

What's wrong little one? You seem scared. I mean I know that you should be scared, I know that I am. But you seem more then that, what is it?

_Saphira…this is my one chance to save Murtagh from Galbatorix, he has to be willing. I just hope that he'll be okay. _

_Do you have a runner ready?_

_Yes I do. _Oromis and Eragon had figured out that yes, they could save Murtagh, but it would drain all of Murtagh's energy. He would most likely pass out. So they needed two runners to run him back to the Varden camp and watch over him.

* * *

**Eragon's POV**

Three hours later the Varden camp had assembled to one giant army. There were at least ten thousand men, elves and dwarves. However they knew that the Empire army was at least fifteen thousand men and Urgals and Kull. In the distance you could hear the armies feet pounding on the ground, the drums beating, the cries of the Urgals and Kull. Eragon walked to the front of the army. He was to go ahead and meet the King and Murtagh. He would try and save Murtagh then. He looked to Arya, who gave to okay signal and a small smile of reassurance. He nodded and had Saphira take off.

As he flew he could see the up coming army clearer. Then he saw Murtagh, alone. Perfect! They knew that Galbatorix would probably hide in the shadows and let the others do all of the hard work, and then he would come and finish the job.

Eragon looked at the red speck that became a huge red beast. He had Saphira land. Eragon hopped off and landed next to Saphira, and waited.

Murtagh soon landed twenty feet away from Eragon, in one graceful move he hoped off and landed so that he was facing Eragon.

_Good luck little one. You know that I am always right here if you need me._

_Thank you my friend. _

"Well my brother, I can't let you go this time. Galbatorix made my swear even more oaths that I cannot break."

"You do not belong to him anymore." Eragon looked his brother in the eye. Murtagh's face showed confusion and yet, there was also hope. That gave Eragon the confidence to finish the job. He whispered the complicated spell _(A/N-incase you didn't notice, I am not going to word the spell!)_ and moved his hand up to shoulder level.

* * *

**Murtagh's POV**

Murtagh took a step back. _Had his brother lost it? He could never go back. Sure he wanted to, but he just couldn't, right?_ Yet as Eragons hand started glowing sapphire blue and Eragon looked into his eyes, he knew the answer. _He was going to go free! Eragon was going to free him_, yet his body wasn't reacting to his commands. It wouldn't stop moving back. Suddenly, when Murtagh had stared to lose hope again, Eragon let his magic lose. It shot like a rocket to its target, Murtagh.

* * *

**Eragon's POV**

Eragon saw the look of pure joy that crossed Murtagh's face for that splitting second. That's when he let his magic lose. It shot towards Murtagh at speeds faster then anything like it. Then there was a blinding light. So bright, so blinding, that even Eragon had to shield his eyes. When the light faded to nothing Eragon dropped his hand and looked up to see Murtagh…

* * *

**Author note- I am so EVIL! Hehehehe…I am really hyper right now. Not really sure why though…oh well! Did you like it? I finally got it going! And man was this a long one! But it actually wasn't that long…maybe when this story ends I'll do a continuation…don't worry this one isn't ending soon, I just like to think ahead! But you guys would have to give me ideas! Please R&R!**


	5. The Turmoil's of War

**Here we go again! And I think that I should get something for doing this twice in a row! I wrote these both today on the spot you know!**

**Distant6- Okay! Okay! Here's the next one. You don't have to kill me now.**

**Arya Drotting- Here it is! Please don't cry!**

**

* * *

**

** The Turmoil's of War**

_Flashback_

Eragon watched as the gigantic blue orb of magic headed straight for Murtagh. He was confident in that he knew that if it made contact, Murtagh would be a free man. But he knew that the evil inside him wouldn't give up easily. He knew that Murtagh needed to be hit square in the chest.

He watched with excitement and pleasure as it made a direct hit! A blinding flash appeared. Eragon himself had to cover his eyes. Saphira was blinded as well.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

The light died down, until it was no more. Eragon dropped his hand and looked for Murtagh. He was standing no more then twenty feet from him. His shoulders were slouched, and he was clutching his chest, where the magic had hit him.

Eragon himself had felt some drainage of power, but not as much as he had expected. He slowly walked towards Murtagh, just in case the spell didn't work. AS he neared Murtagh looked up. His face showed strain, tiredness, sadness, pain and sorrow. Yet buried way down deep there was hope. Eragon smiled as that hope grew and grew, until the others slowly left his face.

The spell had worked.

"Murtagh?"

* * *

Murtagh looked deep into Eragon's eyes. He saw the rays of hope for him. Hope that he was cured of the evil inside of him. He smiled at the thought of the two brothers hanging out once more.

"Murtagh?"

Murtagh opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. A huge lump constricted his throat. His eyes watered over with tears that threatened to spill over. Finally he managed to choke something out.

"Thank you, brother." He could no longer hold back the tears. First one then another made their way down the Dragon Riders worn and tired face.

* * *

Eragon was so happy that he almost forgot that they were in a war. But the sound of the Varden's army and the Empire's came closer.

"You're welcome, my dear brother." Then Eragon did something that he had always wanted to do to a brother. He hugged Murtagh. Murtagh hugged back in that famous brotherly way.

"Eragon…I'm really tired."

Eragon chuckled. "Yeah I know." Murtagh gave a confused look. "It's one of the side affects to the spell. But listen, we still ride to war, so you should ride to the Varden camp and stay there with the nurses and let them take care of you."

"Fine. As long as they don't kill me."

"Oh. They won't. They know. But do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure, but I don't know how much I can do right now."

"It doesn't involve you; well one task doesn't at least. I was wondering if you could lend us Thorn. Saphira could use all the help she can get for fighting Shruikan."

"Thorn says that he would be happy to."

"Good. Now for the other one. Please tell Nasuada all the Empire's plans. We needed all the advantage we can get."

"Of course. But Eragon…I promise to follow you and obey you for the rest of my life. Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal." (Upon my word as a rider)

Eragon looked shocked, then he smiled and showed Murtagh the runners and the horses that they had brought with them.

"Good luck my brother, and remember, if you need help when you fight Galbatorix, then just call for me. I am truly sorry that I cannot tell you anything about his fighting style, for I have never seen it myself, But I have faith in you Eragon. You can beat him, if you truly try."

"Thank you brother." With that Murtagh hopped on the dapple-gray horse and rode off to the Varden camp, while Eragon waited for the rest of the Varden army to catch up.

* * *

An hour later both armies were facing off. The gap in between was around a hundred feet. They both stared out at each other, neither willing to make the first move.

_Thud_. Eragon looked up into the sky.

_Thud!_ It came closer. Soon in the sky, a hug black beast made it's way over to the Empire army. As it landed, Eragon could clearly see Galbatorix. He was aging; his hair was silver gray, yet his body was that a twenty year old.

Both Dragon Riders jumped off the dragon and walked till they were within fifty feet of each other. They faced off; each in their own specially made armor. Eragon looked stern and determined, while the King had a look of disgust and yet smugness was right there on the surface.

* * *

Arya looked at both dragon riders, one of peace, the other of evil lust. Seeing this army, reminded her of her captivity, she shivered at the thought. She shook herself out of her daze. _This is war stupid! This is not the time for back flashes Arya!_ She thought about how Eragon must feel right now. She knew that when she had thought that she would be sent to the king, she was terrified.

* * *

Saphira and Thorn stood side-by-side, ready to face off Shruikan. They had decided to match each other's moves like a mirror. She looked to her Dragon Rider. She was proud of him. She still worried over his current condition, but it seemed like he was dead determined to see this out, he was going to kill Galbatorix. She was proud of him for that. But she was a worrier she couldn't help it! He was so dang small! But then again, she had been growing like a weed lately. Eragon only stood at her elbow now. When lying down, he had to make a hug jump; a jump that would of broken a regular mans leg. She smiled at him.

_Good luck little one. Lets hope that we can all celebrate a victory together tonight._

_Thank you Saphira. And yes, lets hope. Good luck to you too. _

_

* * *

_

"Well, well Rider…lets see if you can face up to me." Galbatorix said with an evil grin.

"Yes, lets." Eragon pulled out Yawë and took his stand, Galbatorix did the same. The battle that will determine the fate of all man, elf and dwarf kind a like, rests on this battle. And so it began.

* * *

**Author Note- Okay short chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise! Do you like? Please R&R!**


	6. Wyrda

**A/N-sorry for wait, but hey! It was a holiday! Although we didn't do much…but anyways…on with the story! **

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Eragon characters, only my own ideas…**

**Arya Drotting- You'll have to wait and see…hehehe…**

**Soilderx- Here's more!**

**Wiol Ono Un Iliam Shur'tugal- Thanks! **

**DrAgOnS09- Here's the more!**

**

* * *

**

**Wyrda**

Thousands of thought swirled around in his head. How could he take him on? He was just a boy-okay technically a man since he was eighteen-but that wasn't the point! He was just a one kid! How could he be expected to kill him when The King of Dragon Riders couldn't! God help me! He shivered. Galbatorix stood less then fifty feet away…smiling evilly and even a slight chuckle.

Eragon looked to his Dragon. Saphira had an unreadable expression on her face. He had become an expert when it came to reading her face, no all of a sudden; he wasn't able to tell what she was thinking. He tried to contact her.

_Saphira?_ She looked at Eragon. He was relived to see that she had just been talking to Thorn…man he was getting jumpy…

_Yes little one? Are you going to be all right? You look sick._

_Yeah…I just wanted to say-_

_No! I will not let you finish that sentence. We will make it out alive child! Please…if you give up hope…then we have to as well. There are to many people who are counting on us for us to lose hope. Look around you! Instead of hiding and waiting to hear of the outcome, the entire elven, dwarf and human army is here, to cheer you on! Don't let them fight in vain; don't let those who have died, die in vain._

Thoughts flashed trough Eragons head. _Garrow…Brom…Ajihad…Hrothgar…the_ _soldiers of the Varden…_then his sudden thoughts stopped on one. One he had made a promise to, one that he would keep. He smiled at the thought_…Miya…_

_You're right Saphira. I am sorry for doubting._

_That's quite understandable. Now, I believe that Galbatorix is waiting-and I wouldn't want him to miss his appointment with the tip of your sword…would you?_

Eragon looked back at Galbatorix and chuckled, _No. I wouldn't.

* * *

_

Arya looked at Eragon, after that first greeting to each other, they hadn't spoken to each other. She watched as Eragon looked at Saphira. Different emotions flying across his face, only to stop at one; determination. Pure determination. She sighed a breath she didn't know that she was holding. She looked at her left and right, thousands of elves stood there; silent and deadly.

They were hidden in the forest bordering the war field. Galbatorix was still oblivious to the fact that the elven army was there. At least that's what Murtagh had said, so they used it to their advantage.

They had a plain view of the flied. It was a huge field, flat and open. Quite and peaceful maybe on a normal day, but today it echoed with the harsh sounds of Urgals, Kull, Men, Dwarves and Dragon Riders.

She sighed. Their task was simple. Wait in hiding until Nasuada blew her war horn. Then silently fire arrows. They hoped that that would confuse them long enough so that the elves could charge quietly and kill them without too much fuss and loss.

She smiled as she remembered what her mothers friend had said before they had left Ellesméra. (I don't know the raven's name. sorry!)

_Flashback_

As she kissed her mother goodbye, the white bird looked at her and opened his mouth to talk. She waited patiently, until he said what he was going to say.

"Wyrda!"

"Thank you my friend."

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Eragon turned back to Galbatorix. He wasn't as scared anymore. Actually to be perfectly honest, he wasn't scared at all. He was nervous about how the others would fare, but to him, well he just wanted them to save. That included Saphira.

"Where is Murtagh?"

"Occupied."

"Don't be smart with me boy! Where is my Dragon Rider!"

"He is no longer yours." At this Galbatorix stiffened.

"It seems that I have underestimated you. Well then lets get on with it."

With that Shruikan, Saphira and Thorn took to the air. The two armies backed away from the twosome. Galbatorix looked at Eragon. He started to chuckle. It sent shivers down his spine. He looked to Galbatorix, only to see his worst nightmare. A black dome appeared over the two Dragons Riders. Eragon was speechless, _how could one man do this? _

"It's very simple. This dome makes it so they," He pointed to the two armies. "Can't see us. But they can hear us. They also can't touch it, or else they'll die. So now, no one can interfere."

Eragon took his fighting stance; this was going to be a fight to the death. One of them wasn't coming out of there alive.

Without warning the king shot himself at Eragon. He slashed at his chest, but only to be pared by Yawë. They fought like this for sometime. Neither willing to die. While one fought for Justice, freedom and peace; the other for glory and self-righteousness.

They would rush at each other and stand there, each fighting to push the other off balance. Then they would twirl away, only to be brought back to the other again.

Eragon felt this fight familiar some how. _But how could that be? I've never fought some as powerful as him before_. Then it dawned on him. It was just like his fights with Arya. He allowed himself a small smile. If he played this just right, he could actually win! _But then again…all of those fights with Arya ended up in a tie…but I can't let that stop me, not now_. He would just have to do his best, push himself to his limits.

He was brought back to reality when Galbatorix slashed his leg. It cut right above his knee. It was a deep wound, one that would take heavy magic to repair. He gritted his teeth; he would not show pain. He looked up to see him coming for another attack. _Well that's the price I pay for trying to figure out a plan I guess… _He decided to play dumb, carefully of course. He staggered, and brought his sword up just in time to block Galbatorix's black blade. He acted like he was really bad pain, which wasn't too hard to act out. He was already in a great deal of pain; he just exaggerated it a lot. He looked like he was going to fall over and two his death.

"Now Rider, it's time to put you out of your misery."

* * *

The fight outside was going okay. The Varden was holding up fine, until some sorcerers came. They were able to kill tons of men and dwarves alike. Nasuada looked at her horn…should she blow it? She looked to see her generals nod their head. She nodded her back. It was time. She raised the horn to her lips, and blew. The sound wasn't like other war horns, for this one was a present from the elves. It sound was a beautiful metallic sound the spread over the field like a fire burning a dry wheat field.

The opposing army looked up to see what was happening, only to be struck down be a volley of arrows. Unknown to them, those who were still alive that is, the elven army was running at full sped at them. The slashed, cut and diced all who opposed them. However it was then that Nasuada and Arya decided to try and listen to hear how Eragon was faring. Yet all they heard was muffled sword sounds. Suddenly they heard a sword swoosh and meet flesh, worried, they tired to listen more intently.

Arya had already tried to scry Eragon, but all that came was the black dome. Then they heard Galbatorix's voice,

"Now Rider, it's time to put you out of your misery." Nasuada gasped. Still, Arya had hope yet. Eragon won't go down that easy Galbatorix…

* * *

How right she was. As soon as Galbatorix lighted his sword for the finishing blow, Eragon snapped out of his drunk-man-trick, and rushed at his opponent. Galbatorix was too fast, he changed tactic, and threw up his sword his defense.

But the young Dragon Rider had foreseen this. He stuck a foot in the ground and pushed backwards. Then he, before Galbatorix could understand what had happened; threw his sword.

Time stopped.

The world seemed to stop turning.

* * *

The outside war had already over. After the elves surprise attack, the opposing army had diminished quickly. The entire army stopped and listened. They had heard the two fighting inside as they impatiently awaited the verdict.

* * *

The war in the air had been a fierce one. Both Saphira and Thorn were bearing wounds. Most of them were deep, but none life threatening. As they fought as a team, Shruikan was slowly pushed back.

Suddenly, Shruikan howled. A deep painful scream that was hear through all of Alagaësia. Shruikan fell through the sky at alarming speeds. Those below saw him falling and ran out of his way. Saphira and Thorn were close behind, watching saddened that he had to suffer under Galbatorix for so long, yet glad that his presence was no longer there to put fear in their hearts.

When Shruikan hit the ground, there was a sickening thud and crack, as his back broke. When Saphira went to inspect to see if he was okay, she saw that he was smiling. Curious as to why, she and Thorn approached together, the sniffed him. He looked at them with one of his great big blood red eyes. He whispered two simple yet sad words before he took his last breath.

_Thank you…

* * *

_

Meanwhile; in the dome, Eragon watched as his sword flew towards Galbatorix. It twisted three times before hitting its mark in the surprised Kings chest. He looked at the sword embedded in his chest. He started to chough up blood. Slowly, he sank to his knees. At that exact moment, the black dome disappeared.

Eragon heaved a great sigh as he grabbed his sword out of the dead kings chest. He turned to look at Saphira.

_I told you we'd make it little one._

_You were right Saphira…_Eragon dropped to his knees. The pain in his leg was to great to bear anymore. There was something else he hadn't told Saphira yet.

They had learned a lot during their training. So during their battle, they always knew what each other was up to. But Eragon had kept something from Saphira; he hadn't wanted her to worry while she fought.

_Eragon! What is it? I can sense that you're keeping something from me. And that leg wound isn't so bad that it would drive you to your knees. _

_You're right…_

"Eragon! Are you okay?" Nasuada and Arya ran towards them. The Varden and elves were cheering their victory.

As Arya approached Eragon, she knew something wasn't right. "Eragon, what is it?"

"It's back." Came his simple answer.

* * *

No one noticed the white balls of energy whirling aroung, taking shapes of Dragons, elves, dwarves and humans...

* * *

**Author Note- Mwuahahahahahaha! I am evil! What's back? Will the world ever know! What are those balls of light? (although you all probably know.) Try and guess…**


	7. Just A Wee Note

**Author Note- I just wanted to say that I probably wont have the next chapter up until Wednesday. I have a lot of homework and I have church on Sunday…soooo... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE NICE AND LONG! There…. I think I'm done now…. I just wanted to warn you guys…Thanks for not killing me: ) If you want you can read my sisters story. she may be new to the website, and two years younger then me...but I have to admite that her story is pretty good so far. Her pename is Sesshoumaru Minion. Thanks! ; )**

**Du Weldenvarden Farcai**


	8. Reunion: Good and Bad

**Here we go…I know that you guys must be ready to kill be by now. So I'll cut the jabber and get on with the story.**

**Jessi Brooke- Thanks for the advice, I'll keep that in mind. **

**Tidus luver's twin- I know that the first chapter was short, but I hope to keep these guys longer…**

**DrAgOnS09- Thank you for not killing me! Here's the next chappie! **

**Arya Drotting- evil grin you'll just have to find out!**

**Distant6- I hope that you'll restrain yourself from killing me, besides, who would write the story if I wasn't here? Only Wiol Ono Un Iliam Shur'tugal semi knows what I have in mind. **

**Disclaimer-Question…why! Do you guys think-even for a second! -that I own Eragon! DUH! Of course not silly! **

**

* * *

Recap**

"Eragon! Are you okay?" Nasuada and Arya ran towards them. The Varden and elves were cheering their victory.

As Arya approached Eragon, she knew something wasn't right. "Eragon, what is it?"

"It's back." Came his simple answer.

* * *

**Reunion: Good and Bad**

"What's back!" Nasuada was in a slight panic. Her original Rider was on the ground shaking from the pain of some kind of wound…she just didn't know what to do!

"Oh no…" Arya whispered. It was barley audible, but Nasuada was able to barley catch it.

_Little one…please ….no…_Saphira projected her words for all to her. So they all knew what was going on? For the love of all! What was going on?

"What's oh no? What!" Arya walked over to Eragon and put a hand on his shoulder. Murmuring to him in the ancient language. "Arya! Tell me what's going on!"

Arya looked up and stared into her eyes. The deep star that seemed to go right through you; she hated it when she did that. "When Eragon came in contact with Galbatorix-" She looked to Eragon, who looked at her. They both had a blank expression on their face, so she assumed that they were talking to each other. Arya turned back to her. "Do you remember that scar that Eragon got from Durza?"

Nasuada nodded her head. Her father said that Eragon had gotten it from Durza when he was fighting him, right before he killed that evil being. She also knew that the Dragons at the Blood Oath Ceremony healed the scar.

"Well apparently, the evil in Galbatorix brought it back."

* * *

Eragon couldn't move. _The pain…just like before…_He shivered. From pain...and from the knowing that it was back.

* * *

Arya tried to move him, she grabbed his arms and was gently going to life him up, when suddenly she felt a familiar presence come into range, about fifteen feet away from the small group of people and dragon. 

_It can't be…

* * *

_

"I wouldn't move him if I were you." Arya and the others turned to see who it was, everyone that is, except Eragon; he was in too much pain. Only one out of the four standing there knew not who was standing there, knew whom this fifth person was.

Those four were shocked to see him…_Oromis_. He stood there with his dragon, both looking young and full of happiness. Glaedr even had his fourth leg!

* * *

Oromis looked sad as he looked at the withering man on the ground not far from himself. He remembered when he had that same type of problem, but now that the prophecy had come true…He was in his prime! But it saddened him to know that Eragon had to make that kind of sacrifice, to know that soon he would be rejoined with family and friends; but not being able to live without being crippled…

* * *

Eragon was relived when the spell finally wore off. He looked up at his old friend a mentor. He tried to stand but ended up needing Arya to help him. She put her arm under his arm and supported him while he stood. For even though his back had stopped hurting for the moment, his leg was still giving him an excessive amount of pain. 

"Oromis…but how?" Eragon wondered.

* * *

Nasuada now understood…this was the teacher of Eragon…the famous Oromis who trained Brom, Morzan and Galbatorix, just to name a few. She was in total shock. 

"The prophecy…" Arya mumbled.

"Yes. Eragon we did not tell you this, we felt that you needed to concentrate on your mission at hand and not with what might happen. Thank heaven it did though!"

"What prophecy?"

"Well, it goes like this. Ahem. When the evil king that rules the land, that kills all living things, that destroys all that the peace makers made good, when he is killed, all of the peacemakers who were killed by him or his evil army, and their families, and anyone else that died because of what the evil man did, will come back, to live the life that they always dreamed of. And they will be in their prime. You see, those peacemakers are the Dragon Riders. You saved us all Eragon."

"So your saying that Brom, Garrow, Ajihad…" Eragon was growing with a great hope as he thought about what his master had just said.

"Yes."

"Look around you my friends." They did as Oromis said. What they say astonished them. Tiny silver energy balls were floating in the air, more appearing ever second.

Then suddenly, they stopped. The balls of light stood motionless in the air. Then, with great speed, they shot off to who-knows-where.

"Those were the souls of people and their Dragon's and their families. And the soldiers and their families as well." At that exact moment, a shout rang through the air.

* * *

"Nasuada!" Everyone turned to see the great Varden leader running to his daughter. He had the look of pure joy as he ran to his daughter and embraced her with all his worth. 

"Father! I missed you so much!" Nasuada started to cry and leaned against her father.

Eragon was amused and very happy to see her used to be liege lord and her father rejoined. He turned to Saphira.

_I guess we should give them some time on their own. Don't you?_

_Yes little one, I do. _

Eragon turned to Arya. They both just gave a nice nod and they started to walk off together; Arya helping the injured Eragon. Eragon winced as they walked slowly through the open field back toward the Surda and the Varden camp.

_Eragon? Are you okay? I could get Arya to heal you…_

_Nay. She was just in battle, besides…I have a feeling that this wound will take a lot of energy to heal…_

_All right little one…if you say so.

* * *

_

Little did Eragon and Saphira know that Arya had been thinking of the same thing. She worried how deep the wound was. Like Eragon had said, it seemed that that wound would take a lot to heal…but that wasn't it…she couldn't put her finger on it. But something didn't seem right about that wound. Could it of been poisoned? _Nay…Eragon would of felt those effects by now. She gave just the slightest of sighs…_

She decided to think of that later, because something caught her eye off in the distance. Oromis had gone ahead to Surda; she had not a clue why, but felt that it was none of her business.

She could see a Dragon and rider coming up fast. She knew that there would be hundreds of Dragon Riders now, but this one seemed so familiar…

* * *

Eragon was thinking about the promise he had made to Saphira so long ago. He tried to never go back on his word, so he decided to leave as soon as everything was settled…then it hit him. Oromis said that everyone was coming back_…everyone…_

_Eragon! _Eragon jumped when Saphira yelled at him through their mental connection.

What? _That hurt you know…my head is-_

_Never mind that! Look who it is! _

Eragon looked up and saw an answer to a long prayer…"Brom?" he whispered. It was too good to be true! _He had lived through that nightmare for so long…seeing Brom jump in front of him, to take the danger that was meant for him…to see him dying right in front of his eyes, to have to bury him…No! He would not think of that now. He was back!_

The blue Dragon flew right in front of the three some. Saphira walked right next to Eragon so that Eragon could lean against her, and not Arya.

Arya seemed thankful to be freed of her heavy burden. Eragon gave a slight chuckle as she took some deep breaths.

But he stopped as the Dragon Rider hopped off his Dragon. Eragon was stunned. This man was no old storyteller. For a minute, Eragon began to question himself if it really was Brom. _Yet, Oromis had said that they came back in their prime…so this could be Brom…Right?_ Eragon watched as the Dragon Rider walked up to them.

* * *

Brom was so glad to be back! He couldn't wait to see Eragon! He had loved that but like his own son. Sure had had lost his patience a couple of times, but it was all-good. He walked around Surda till he saw Roran, man that kid had grown…He was a man now. 

But then he felt himself be pulled toward the outskirts of Surda. He could see that the Varden had come back to their camp and was celebrating their win. But he wanted to find Eragon.

_Saphira. _

_Yes Brom?_

_Lets go over there. He pointed to the outskirts of the Varden camp. _

_Why? _

_I don't know…I just feel like we might find him out there. _

_Okay._

So they walked over there. Brom was on Saphira's back, so as not to get lost in the crowd. Brom could see tons of people that he knew, people, elves, dwarves and Dragon Riders as well. But he was focused on one thing; he had to find Eragon.

As they passed the Varden gates, they could see three figures outlined by the setting sun.

_I can't make them out. Can you Saphira?_

_Yes I can. One is a male; he's leaning on a female elf. In fact the male also looks elf, but not all elf…anyway the other is a blue Dragon, like me._

_Great! That must be Eragon! _

_Hold on there. _

_What? Come on, let's go! _

_Brom! The male, you called him Eragon?_

_Yes…_growing impatient.

_Eragon is wounded. _

_What?_

_Yes…that's why he's leaning on the other elf…if seems like…Oh! I see blood on his leg. It looks quite deep._

_Well then lets go help them out!_

_All right_.

Brom urged her to hurry up. As they neared, he recognized the female elf; it was Arya! He had Saphira land thirty feet away, so as not to get sand in the other's eyes. He hopped off and walked towards the three some. He heard a whisper, but he couldn't make it out.

He stopped a few feet short of Eragon. He had grown since he last saw him. He was covered in blood, dirt and sweat. But that was understandable, since he had just killed a king. He also looked more elvish. He knew that his ears would get pointed, but he also had a whole body change; it seemed.

But under that dirty sweaty, blood covered man, but was something all together different. Eragon's face showed a look of happiness, but Brom wasn't paying attention to that. He was looking Eragon in the eyes. He had a sort of longing look, a hurt and scared look. One might say that he had seen too much…too much of what, Brim didn't know…but he knew that Eragon wasn't just hurting physically, he was also hurting mentally.

"Eragon?"

* * *

**Author Note- Okay, big points to me! I got it up a day early! Now you guys can't kill me! Starts dancing like a fool around the house See you later…Please R&R!**


	9. Author Note

**A/N-****I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update! We're having our progress reports next week that however, come with two MAJOR tests! So I've been studying…and to tell the truth, I've had problems trying to figure out where the story was going to next…but my best friend helped me, so I will now continue to write it! **

**PS- something BIG happens next, all containing Arya and her dad, Eragon, Murtagh and their dad, and a _new_ certain someone...! **


	10. I can

**A/N- I so sorry that it took so long for me to update! But I had a Narnia party, a Christmas party that I still have to get ready for AND we have a test that I have to study for! Anywho…on with the story! By the way, I don't remember what Selena looks like. So, NO flames. I'm just going to make her look how I want her to.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of Eragon…only my own ideas!**

**Oh! I almost forgot! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Wiol Ono Un Iliam Shur'tugal- Thank you very much! See you later!**

**Soilderx- I can't write more then six pages at a time. One-it takes to long therefore you guys would kill me. Two- I don't like my chapters that long.**

**Silva-trees- Thank you so much! That means a lot to me!**

**Arya Drottning- Thanks! All questions will be answered in due time…hehehe**

**Tidus Luver's Twin- Thanks! I know! I really wanted him back! lol**

**DrAgOnS09- you'll have to read that chapter and see…**

**Here we go!**

**I can

* * *

**

"I can't believe it's you…!"

Eragon looked at Brom. He wasn't old at all! He was young and looked great. His face was that of someone who was smart, and tended to know what other people felt. Eragon was ecstatic!

"Eragon…" Brom walked slowly, then rushed at Eragon. He hugged him tight like a father would a son after many years. He was so happy that Eragon didn't have to die to kill Galbatorix. Some how he knew that in the end, Eragon would kill Galbatorix. But he didn't know if that meant giving up his life.

Eragon squeezed Brom tightly. He loved Brom like a father. Sure he had had Garrow, but ever since he had learned that Garrow wasn't his father…he just didn't feel the same about him. Come to think of it, he had never really thought of Garrow as a father. When he had started traveling with Brom…he just started to think of him as a father.

"Eragon…there's something that I have to tell you…I don't know how to say this," Eragon pulled away from Brom to look him in the eye. Brom stepped back and looked squarely at the young farm boy, but found that he could only see a young man that had been training hard and had grown considerably. " You father…I know who he is-"

"Stop." Brom looked at Eragon with a questioning face. "I know who my father is." Brom was shocked! How could Eragon know…unless he found Murtagh…? "That man who saved you and me from the Raz' ac, his name was Murtagh, after you died, we traveled together. We saved Arya from the jail that she was imprisoned in and…"

Eragon went on and told Brom all that had gone on. Since the story was a long one, they started heading back, Arya had left early to do her duties, and try to find her father. By the time Eragon was done telling his story, they had made it to the area around where Carvahall was.

"Well…I'm sorry about your back Eragon. Come. Let me fix your leg." Eragon had been leaning on Saphira all the way there, but he could walk no more.

Brom lifted the fabric to show a deep cut right above Eragon's knee. It went from the top of his knee, to three quarters up his thigh. Brom mumbled the words needed and Eragon's leg was healed. However, since it had taken so long to heal it, there was a nasty scar where it was.

"That's number two." Eragon mumbled. He was disheartened to know that he would have; yet another big ugly scar on his body.

"What's number two?" A voice said behind their backs. Eragon and Brom turned, embarrassed that they hadn't sensed them coming. For it was not one person, but four.

"Roran, you know Brom." Brom nodded his head and gave a slight smile. "Brom you should know Katrina, Roran's wife."

"Yes. It's nice too see you again." Katrina had a look of confusion until it clicked.

"Your Brom! That story teller!"

Brom chuckled. "Yes I am. But you see…I'm not just a story teller."

"Roran…what's he saying?"

"Don't you remember? I told you this already silly. Brom is a Dragon Rider."

Eragon chuckled listening to his cousin and his wife bicker. Saphira and Saphira had been watching in amusement as well.

* * *

Brom, however, was more into seeing who the other two people were. One looked like a father…he knew that face…that's it! It was Garrow! _Has Eragon noticed yet?_ He looked over to see Eragon trying to break apart his cousin and his wife from their little bicker. Brom looked to the other person. It was a young woman…she wasn't young, yet she didn't look old. He had seen only one other girl that had looked like that…one that he had helped long ago…Selena. Brom thought of how he had helped her escape from Morzan and stay with her brother.

"Ahem." Brom looked at Eragon. Eragon looked at Brom. While Roran and Katrina entertained the others, Brom and Eragon stared at each other. They were talking to each other. To any other it looked like they were having a staring contest…. but someone there knew better.

Selena looked at the two other Roran had led them to. She instantly recognized Brom. Even though he had obviously changed for the better. He looked young and in his prime…however she could not place the other. He was young, no more than eighteen. But he had the look of an elf. His ears were pointed like one, maybe not as pointed as an elf, but more so then a Riders was. Also, he moved with grace, such as one would think an elf would possess. This young man was obviously very strong and looked great. His face however, did not match his happy body attitude. His face had worried and sorrow lines etched across it. His eyes were even worse. Then held a certain dark and blank expression. One that would make you believe that he was dead. He looked like he was ready to be done, ready to throw in the towel. _How sad…_she thought. _So young…and yet, he has wisdom and seen more then his age should_.

* * *

_What is it Brom? _

_I want to know is you noticed who our visitors are yet…_

_What?_ Eragon looked at the other two. Shock appeared on his face, bit that soon vanished with the realization that his family was to be brought back.

"Garrow?" Eragon's voice was just above a whisper, but you could tell that it held a certain anxiety.

Garrow looked at Eragon. It was plain to see that Garrow hadn't been paying attention and hadn't realized that this was Eragon. The boy that he had taken in when his mother died, the one that may have caused some mischief at times, but always paid it back with generosity.

It seemed that he still hadn't made the connection. Eragon smiled. Garrow was still lost. _Am I supposed to know this kid? Who the heck is he? He sort of reminds me of…no…it couldn't be! Isn't this the guy that killed Galbatorix? There's no way that it could be him. But when he looked over the young mans face again…_he could see the resemblance to Eragon.

Eragon could see the emotions flying across Garrow's face, until they finally settled on one. Eragon could tell that Garrow had finally made the connection, but was still not totally sure of himself. Eragon decided to confirm his idea.

"It's me Garrow. I know that I've changed, but…when you're a Dragon-"

"Eragon! But how is that? Aren't you the one who killed Galbatorix? How could you have possibly have done that! Not the shy hunter that I knew and cared for!"

"Your right. I'm not the boy you once knew. A lot has happened since then. I thought that Roran would have told you." Eragon glared at his cousin who was not looking at Eragon. Roran knew that he probably should have told Garrow about Saphira. After all, he didn't want Garrow to die of a heart attack right after he came back. "Garrow I…"

"Go on." Garrow prompted.

Eragon sighed. "You might want to take a deep breath Garrow." Eragon knew that Garrow didn't like change…he was worried what he would think of _her_…Eragon looked at Brom for support. Brom smiled a slight smile and nodded his head. Eragon took yet another deep breath. He seemed to take a lot of these lately. "Garrow, I want you to meet my best friend, companion and protector, Saphira."

At this Saphira and Saphira walked out from the shadows of the tents that they had been behind. They had wanted the shade, and they thought it best to give the families some time together. Saphira _(A/N-we'll call Brom's Saphira bright scales. That way we can tell them_ _apart. : ) )_ walked up to Eragon's side and dipped her head until it was even with Garrow's head and the others. Garrow stepped back in surprise, Roran and Katrina smiled and the lady, whom Eragon had just taken notice of, gasped.

"She says that it's nice to finally meet you in person. And she's sorry that your house was ruined because they we're looking for her." Eragon looked at Garrow and laughed. Brom joined in as well, along with Roran and Katrina. Garrow was beyond surprised. _It could_ _talk!_

Garrow then voiced his thought. "It can talk?"

_My name is Saphira, thank you very much, and yes I can talk! What did you expect? That I was some dumb lizard? Why does everyone think that?_ Saphira had voiced her thoughts to everyone. Everyone had a good laugh at what she said. Even Saphira and Bright scales laughed.

"Yes. She can talk." Eragon spared a look at the young woman. She was around thirty, from what he could tell. She was beautiful. She had light brown hair that came in waves and reached all the way down to her waist. Her face held a certain happiness and optimistic-ness that he liked. He tried to figure out who the heck she was…he felt like he knew her. But he knew that he had never seen her before.

_Saphira._

_What is it young one?_

_Who is the lady? I know that I know her from somewhere, yet I feel like we have never met before this…_

Saphira took awhile to come up with an answer. _Maybe you should ask Roran. I know not why you have this feeling.

* * *

_

But he didn't have to. Roran had seen the confused look that Eragon gave Selena. He had already met with her and had said that he would take her to her son. He decided that now was the time to make introductions. However, he could tell that Brom would need none. By the look in his eye…Brom had already met His Aunt.

"Eragon." Eragon turned and looked at Roran. Brom also turned, though he already knew where this conversation was going. "Eragon I want to you meet someone." At this Roran gestured to Selena. "This is Selena. My Aunt, your mother."

Eragon looked at Selena. Then that's why he had gotten those weird feelings. He did know her, in a spiritual kind of way. And that would explain the reason she reminded him or Murtagh.

"Eragon…" Selena walked towards Eragon.

* * *

Brom knew that this was a special time for this young Rider. He couldn't and didn't know what Eragon was feeling now. Nor would he ever. But he did know that he were in Eragon's shoes, he would like some time alone, without other eyes watching him.

Brom looked at Roran, who obliviously had had the same idea. Roran nodded and took Katrina's hand and they walked off to go look around. Garrow watched his son leave with a confused face. But that soon passed as he figured out what they were doing. He soon followed with on last look at the boy he had grown to love as a second son. With a shake of the head, he walked off after his son and his wife.

Brom, satisfied, walked off to make sure that all was well. He knew that he would see Eragon soon. But in the meantime, he wanted to go and make sure that that last egg was taken care of. Eragon had told him that it was still in Galbatorix's castle, so Brom went to go and talk to Ajihad to make sure that that taken care of.

* * *

"Mother…?" Eragon wasn't at all surprised to see her, but to actually **see** her was amazing. To not know what your mother looked like, to not see your mother all of your life, to not know wither she had been strong, smart, kind or mean…then to just see her out of the blue…it was almost to much for him to handle.

"Yes Eragon…it's me." Selena tried to hold back the tears that threatened to over flow…she had to be strong. She didn't know what Eragon had gone through, truth be told, when she heard that Eragon was **here**, she demanded to see him at once. He looked okay…maybe a bit banged up…but who cares about that? All she knew was that Eragon had just finished fighting in the war; she didn't even know that Eragon had killed Galbatorix. "Eragon I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you when your were growing up-"

"No. It's fine. That's over and done with now. We're here now and…I'm just glad that you're here and I could finally meet you." With that Selena lost it. Her tears came down in streams as she ran for her youngest son. She embraced him in a huge motherly hug. She had been worried that Eragon would be mad that she hadn't taken care of him during his childhood. But all of those thoughts disappeared when her hug was accepted and returned just as full.

Eragon had at first been surprised when she had hugged him so. But then he forgot it all as he hugged his mother back with that one of a kind son to motherly love.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the Varden camp…**

Arya walked along the many worn pathways of the Varden camp in deep thought. She knew that since the prophecy had been fulfilled that her father would be back as well. She hadn't seen him in so long…since she was a tiny child. She wondered if he would recognize her. As she walked along, she passed a couple hugging. She turned to look and soon noticed that it wasn't a couple. It was Eragon. She studied to lady that he was hugging. She was beautiful she had to admit. She was also crying. Those two look so much a like…then it clicked. _That's his mother!_ She was happy for Eragon.

Arya turned and was just starting off on her journey to find her father when she bumped into someone. Being completely embarrassed that she had bumped into someone, she looked up to apologize when she stopped short. Her heart started to beat three times faster. Her breathes in small puffs. He head started to swirl with a mix of emotions, most of then one that she hadn't felt for a long time. Only one person made her feel like that. Only one person made her feel like she was melting, like she was floating on air. Falion.

* * *

**A/N- I know that I spelt that wrong. Does anyone have the spelling to his name? I can't find it in Eldest and I don't own Eragon. So if anyone can please help me, it would be great appreciated. Thank you. By the way, my made up character will enter in the next chapter.: )Now…R&R! Please!**


	11. Yes another Author Note

**Author Note- **

** Hey you guys. So I wanted to start writing the next chapter…when I realized that I need a name. It had to be a girl, a human and she's a Rider. I NEED HELP! I can't think of anything. So I have turned to YOU! My faithful reviewers! So -gets on hands and knees- please help me think of a name! I can't start until you guys give me one. I'm not picky! So yeah…I promise the minute you guys give me a name, I'll start writing the next chapter!**


	12. A New Hope

**Author Note- a quick thank you to Silva trees for helping me think of names! You finally helped me find one that fits perfectly! Its origin is unknown, but it means Friend of Elves! How cool is that! The name is Elvina! Warning- I don't know what Faolin looks like…so no flames! Anywho…on with the story!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything but my own ideas and Elvina!

* * *

**

Eragon pulled apart from his mother. She was crying and Eragon was, however hard he tried to deny it, near himself.

"Eragon I was wondering…have you…h-have you-" But Selena never got to finish her sentence. She had wanted to know if Eragon had met Murtagh yet, if he knew that he had a brother.

"Hey Eragon!" Selena, Eragon and Saphira turned to see Murtagh awake and walking to Eragon waving a hand in the air. He looked fine now. Thorn walked right behind him, looking like he could burst with happiness. Sure it was hard to tell what Dragon's moods were, but when you have your own for a couple of years…you can tell.

Well that answers that question. She looked over her eldest son. He had grown considerably. But that was to be expected since she hadn't seen him in a little over twenty years. Had it really been that long? Holy crap life went by fast!

Murtagh walked up to Eragon and hugged him.

"Are you feeling better Murtagh? I thought that that spell would have had you out for a least a day or so."

"Naw. I'm fine-" Murtagh had turned because of the presence of someone else. He figured that it would be Roran or someone like that. Instead he found his mother.

"Hello Murtagh." Selena walked up to her shocked son and hugged him like she wouldn't let go. "I missed you so much!"

"You have no idea mom."

Selena looked form one son to the other. She could see the resemblance. How she loved her sons! Even though she had only known Eragon for about an hour, and hadn't seen Murtagh in over twenty years, didn't mean that her love for them had died.

"Murtagh, Eragon. Who are your beautiful Dragons? I over heard that your name was Saphira." Saphira nodded her head.

_That it is, Eragon's mother. _

_Please, call me Selena. _

_You do not seem shocked that I speak to you this way…why?_

_Because my husband, Morzan, was a Dragon Rider. I loved to talk to his Dragon. Morzan started out as a great man, and still is. He's just very gullible. So Galbatorix was able to easily persuade him to work for him. I feel that if he were to see what evil Galbatorix did, he would change his mind._

Saphira and Selena's conversation had been projected to all. So Eragon was able to see hear why his mother was still loyal to her husband. Murtagh wasn't shocked by what his mother had said. Sure his father had hurt him. And yes, he still was angry at him…but he wouldn't kill him.

Just then Eragon and Murtagh started. They looked to the east gate. There was a Dragon and a Rider walking towards them. Selena looked that way. She could make out that there was something there, but was unable to see what or who it was.

"What's going-"?

_Shh…_Eragon didn't want this man to hear what he had to say. _Lets hope that you were saying about dad was true mother. Because here he comes_.

* * *

"I don't believe it…I mean I do…I mean...I-"

"Shh. Arya…I missed you so much. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you that day-"

"No. I should have known that he would be there. Besides, Eragon saved me before they were able to take me to Galbatorix."

"What!"

"Oh, well…" Arya went on to tell Fäolin all about what had happened after he had died. Fäolin was surprised about how much Eragon had accomplished for being only seventeen, and human. But from what Arya had told him, Eragon had changed to almost all elf. He would have to see this young man.

Fäolin walked up to Arya. He and Arya had shared some feelings to each other before, but like Eragon, Fäolin had more feelings then he was letting on.

Arya had never loved anyone before Fäolin. Sure they had told each other that they like each other, but never love. However…Arya was pretty sure, no. She was positive that she loved him. Every time she heard his name, saw him, talked to him, thought of him, or held his hand, her heart would skip a beat and her hands would get clammy. Her stomach would start to do flips and her head would start to spin. She was so sure that she loved him. But did he love her like she did him? She didn't know, but she wasn't going to let time pass them away like she did last time. You never knew when you last day would be.

Fäolin walked up to Arya till they were so close they could touch theirs noses together with the slightest movement from either of them.

"Arya I…I…"

"Fäolin. After you died I was so alone…I didn't know what to do…I knew that I liked you…but now I know that…I think that I-no I know that I…"

However Fäolin never let her finish her sentence. He came pressed his lips onto hers. Just a soft graze against hers. Like asking if she was having the same feeling towards him that he had for her. He was slightly surprised to feel Arya kiss him back, but no nearly as soft. Her kiss was filled with the fiery passion that they both felt, but were afraid to show. Her hands went around his neck as his went around her waist.

Arya eventually broke the kiss off. She hugged him as hard as she could. She was never going to let him go…not this time…they were meant for each other, and she knew it.

Fäolin was having the same thoughts as she was…he decided to bring Arya with him to be his mate…for life. It was a rare thing to have a mate for life…but Fäolin didn't think that he could let Arya go.

As they walked to her tent, her arms in front of her and his arm around his waist, Arya prayed that Eragon could find the one…the one that he was destined for. God knew how much he deserved it.

* * *

Eragon and Murtagh sent Saphira and Thorn into the sky. They wanted them to leave them to deal with this alone, but if it need be they would come down and help them.

"Mother…did you ever tell Morzan that you had me?" Eragon barely whispered. It was hard for Selena to make out…but she understood him. She looked at her sons. Murtagh looked like her was trying to control an anger that ran deep with in. Truthfully he looked like he was counting to ten, trying not the knock something out. Eragon, however, was a different story. He had never known his father, therefore he could have no personal anger like Murtagh…but he knew what Morzan had done, and that was almost as bad.

"No my son…I did not." Eragon grunted. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes showed a sort of resentment…? She wasn't sure what she saw…but she sure didn't want to be on the receiving end of a blow from him right now.

As Morzan came closer Eragon and Murtagh visibly tensed. Murtagh was flexing his fists at his side, while Eragon fiddled with the pommel of his sword, Yawë.

Then the moment of truth. Morzan reached them. It was obvious that Morzan recognized Selena. It took him a minute…but then he also recognized his grown son.

Murtagh had a stone set face as he looked at his father. He hated this man…but if he had changed, or if he did, then he could forgive him…maybe.

Eragon on the other hand was nervous. What if he didn't change? What if he tried to start another uproar like Galbatorix? He didn't think that he could live through another one. But Eragon didn't show his concern.

"Hello Selena, Murtagh. It's been a along time."

"Yes it has my husband."

Murtagh grunted. Morzan looked at his son with disgust.

"Well looks like you turned out like I thought you would…useless. Look at you. Bearing my sword, and yet you aren't even a Rider. Hahaha. I bet you wouldn't stand a minute against me in battle! That goes for you too!" At this he turned an accusing finger to Eragon. "You also carry a pretty sword! I bet I could take you both on at the same time! But before I do…I need to know your name boy."

"I am not boy. I am a man and my name is Eragon."

"Hmm."

* * *

What no one knew at this present time was that Varel, the King of the Dragon Riders, was watching this, wondering what Morzan was doing. He knew that Murtagh was Morzan's son. He looked in prime condition. He tried to get into his mind, but was blocked with a steal barrier. _Hmm…interesting…Morzan must have taught him that_.

He then decided to try out the other one. He was a strange one. He looked elf at first glance, but to the trained eye, he was really human. He looked like a human Dragon Rider gone extreme.

He decided to try to get into his mind as well. When he went into his mind…he was met with nothing…strange…he doesn't even know how to block his mind…Suddenly he was attacked by s sharp dagger. When he was finished being attacked he went on the offensive. But was met by one of the strongest barriers he had ever seen…it was so strong that he didn't think that Galbatorix himself could get through it. It would be interesting to see him go against Morzan.

* * *

Eragon decided to go against Morzan first.

"So…who goes first?" Morzan backed up and stood next to his deep green Dragon. It was obliviously a male Dragon…and he seemed nice compared to his Rider.

"I will." Eragon stated.

"Please no! I don't want anymore fighting! And you must be exhausted!" Selena said.

"I am not tired anymore…and I wish to test his powers. He knows nothing about me…"

"Your right I don't. So lets make a deal. I win, you tell me who you are and all of that jazz…you win, and I'll tell you about me."

"I already know all about you from my mother and brother," Eragon left out who they were. "But I accept none the less."

"Humph. Lets go then."

"Fine…but you might as well know that I am not mere human. I am a Dragon Rider." At this Saphira came down from the sky and stood next to Eragon.

"Well…that should just make this all the more interesting…"

Eragon took out his sword and blocked it. Morzan did the same. Eragon rested his sword at his side, a sort of mocking manner. He was hoping that he would make the first move. Eragon got his wish. Morzan seemed enraged by the fact that Eragon rested his sword so.

But before Eragon or Morzan could move someone rushed at Eragon. Eragon parried to blow but was bewildered at how could come that fast without him knowing…but then it downed on him. _Arya._

"Eragon, I know that you were about to fight your father…but I was passing by…and I felt the need to fight you one last time before you leave for the desert."

"Of course Arya…I would be glad to fight you."

* * *

Fäolin and Arya had been walking around enjoying each other's company when Arya had told him to watch, she then ran full speed at two Riders facing off.

Fäolin was amazed. So this was Eragon. He did look different. And by the look on Morzan's face, he hadn't known that Eragon was his son. Fäolin chuckled to himself.

He was, though, was interested in how this would turn out. Arya was the best-known elf fighter. Fäolin being second. He wanted to know if Eragon could beat Arya.

Varel came up to Fäolin. He had met him once before. They had gotten along well. They nodded at each other, a sing of noticing each other.

They watched as Eragon and Arya went full out. Both watching in excitement at watching this new Dragon Rider going against the best elf fighter. While watching, Fäolin filled Varel in about Eragon and who he was.

After about a half an hour, the fight started to close. Arya was not tiring and neither was Eragon, but they wanted it over with.

Eragon did a complicated move that neither Fäolin nor Varel knew, in the end they watched in amazement Arya was defeated by this Rider.

They chuckled at the look on Morzan and Selena's face. Fäolin and Arya then left promptly.

* * *

Eragon then decided that it was time…he needed time to think. And there was no better time then now. The Varden was safe, Galbatorix was defeated, He had met his family, and he was tired. Saphira was anxious to go, and he wanted to please her. So he turned to his mother.

"Mother, Murtagh, " He then turned to Morzan. "Father, I am leaving. I will be back later. Though I know not when. Murtagh, please say good bye to Roran and Garrow for me. If anyone wants to know where I am, then tell them to contact me, visa mentally."

Murtagh knew that Eragon needed this vacation, so he nodded. "I will see you later brother."

Then, before Selena or Morzan could object, he hopped on Saphira and flew out to the Hadarac Desert.

As Eragon flew he thought about Arya. While fighting her, she had explained about who Fäolin was, and that he and she were now mates.

And as he looked at the suns rays bouncing off the approaching desert, he knew his thoughts about that. Sure he had chased after he for who knew how long, but she was right. They couldn't be together. And deep down…he knew that he had known this for sometime. But that didn't mean that he wasn't happy about it. He was still sad about it…but he would get over it.

Right now though…he needed some alone time to think things over…So with one last glance towards Surda…he smiled and urged Saphira to go towards the desert, knowing that he would be back soon…

* * *

**Author Note- okay, so here's this chapter. I PROMISE that my character will come up in the next chapter! I just felt that this chapter was needed. Sorry if it didn't make much sense. But of well! See you next time! Please R&R!**


	13. Needed Friendship

**Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers! And to all of those who are reading my story yet not reviewing…you hurt my feelings! Remember…if you review me and ask for me to read your stories, then I'll gladly do it _and _Review! So there! Anywho…I bring in my new character now! You like? Eh? EH? I hope so! Anyways…ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Thanks to-**

**Soilderx**

**Shurtugal Jonathan **

**Silva-trees**

**Mithxerra the moonlily**

**Arya Drottning**

**Eragon Finiarel**

**Deaths Avatar**

**And for that stupid Disclaimer…I don't own any of these thing except my own ideas and of course Elvina and Roslarb!

* * *

**

Elvina walked along the dry and barren landscape of the Hadarac Desert. She was tired and thirsty, yet she walked. She could leave at anytime she wanted, but she didn't, she stayed. Why? Because she was bound to her word. A long time ago, when she was still alive, she had made a promise to her Dragon, Roslarb. Her promise? That one-day, when they or somebody defeated Galbatorix, they would go to the Hadarac Desert and live there for no more and no less then a year. Why a year? Because she couldn't live there any longer then that. Sure she was a Rider, and a strong one at that, but she still couldn't stand the heat and dryness of the desert for to long.

Elvina looked up. She saw a silver dot appear in the night sky. Her Dragon was back. Roslarb was a majestic, friendly male Dragon. He was all silver with the deepest, searching eyes Elvina had ever seen. Roslarb was protective, yet had his funny side. He always knew when to crack a joke to lighten the mood a little, for this Elvina was thankful.

_How was the hunt Roslarb?_

_It went well, a deer for you and a bear for me. _

Though they lived _in_ the desert, they still stayed near the edge, that way, Roslarb could easily feed them both in one days trip.

That night, Elvina sat at her makeshift camp sight, watching the fire. There wasn't really any thing _else_ to look at. Sure they lived at the borders, but you still could only see barren wastelands. They sat at the North end of the Hadarac Desert, near the Du Weldenvarden. Elvina did not fear the elves, nay, for she was a great friend to them, hence her name which meant jus that, Friend of elves. Elvina had made many elven friends while she lived, that is…before she died.

_What troubles you young one?_

_Nothing…however Roslarb just swung his head to look at her in the eye. Elvina knew that she couldn't lie to her Dragon, her best friend. …I was just thinking about how we died…and how glad I am that that prophecy came true. I am glad that I was able to keep my promise to you. _

_As am I baby eyed one._

It was a fitting nickname for Elvina. For if you saw her deep blue eyes…you would see how unique of a color they were. For they were not just any blue, nay, they were the lightest baby blue you had ever seen.

Elvina was not really tall, but she was tall. She stood about an inch shorter then Eragon, (just as a helpful visual). She had long chestnut hair that fell in waves that went down to her middle to lower back. However, she frequently pulled it up, she hated it when it got in her eyes. Her body was slimming yet sleek; there was no trace of fat anywhere on her body, a sign of fitness. Her big eyes were accented with a nice nose and high cheekbones and her small yet full lips made her one heck of beauty, ay least that's what Roslarb said. Elvina didn't believe him, she didn't like the idea of admiring herself, and she didn't want to become _vain_…

Elvina watched as the fire danced its fiery dance around the wood, swaying in the occasional wind. Even though her eyes were one the fire dance, her mind was elsewhere, in a time where devastation lived at it's fullest.

**Flashback**

_Elvina ran as fast as her tired legs could carry her. She was exhausted. She had run for miles, yet she couldn't stop…she had the blue egg…She couldn't stop. Brom, Jeod and herself had snuck in and gotten the egg, though Jeod did not actually go in, for he was to take watch out side while Elvina distracted any warriors while Brom got the egg._

_But not all had gone according to plan. They had gotten the egg fine, but when they met up with Jeod, they found a nasty surprise…Morzan…Brom had Jeod flee, since he wasn't a Dragon Rider…He then said that he was going to be the one who fought Morzan. He handed the egg to Elvina and told her to run until she could catch up with the Varden. Her Dragon had been wounded badly in a previous fight. They would have waited till he was better, but they needed that egg immediately. So they had left him at the Varden camp. Man she had wished that he were there. _

_She had looked back to see her worst nightmare. The Raz'ac. She didn't know what to do. There were four of them, not counting their parents. She was done for. _

_As she ran, she thought of her life so far…_

**Flashback within the Flashback**

_She had been an only child, and a sad on at that. He parents had died when she was to know them. She grew up the child of a poor farmer. Her life was miserable. They never had enough food, and she was the one who did all of the work…pretty much the maid of the house. Then one day the riders came to town and displayed Roslarb's egg. He had picked to be his Rider. While she had been nervous about being a Rider, she was really excited to be out of that hellhole. _

_She grew to love Roslarb over the next five years, and then she was sent on this mission. _

**End of the Flashback within the Flashback**

_She stopped running. It was no use running when there was nowhere to run. She was on a huge stretch of plain fields, obviously unoccupied. _

_She turned to she her suitors as they swept down upon her. She was about to strike the first when out of nowhere, Roslarb appeared. _

**End of Flashback**

Elvina shivered. Roslarb felt it, since she was leaning against him, and turned to her.

_Are you all right? _

_Yes…I was just remembering how you tried to save us from the Raz'ac. _

Elvina looked at her beloved friend and smiled. Yes he had tried…but it hadn't been enough. They were able to kill two Raz'ac and their parents, but it had taken to much energy from Elvina and her wounded Dragon. The last two had ended up killing Roslarb, and with it, Elvina.

Elvina sighed…she wished that she had someone to talk to. Sure she had Roslarb, but she needed a humans company. She longed for a friend, one that she could tell her secretes and sorrows, and maybe even one that would know how she felt.

Elvina looked up to the sky. It was cloudless and beautiful. There were many stars, and the moon was huge.

Elvina closed her eyes, letting the slight night wind gently kiss her face. Then she prayed.

_God…please…if you're there…please, send me a friend. I need companionship, someone to talk to. Roslarb is great, but I need another, one who's not a Dragon…Please.

* * *

_

Eragon sat upon his Dragon as she flew towards their destination. They had been flying for the last three hours, and even though it was at least eleven at night, they flew on. They weren't tired and they liked to night air. Somehow it helped clear the head…helped you see things at a different angle.

As they flew Eragon thought about Arya. He had been going after her since he had met her. He knew that she didn't feel the same, however he still pursued her. It broke his heart when she had rejected him. To know that they would never be. It killed him inside. Yet what he truly desired. Was for her to be happy. And even though it had hurt to see and to even think about now, he had never seen Arya happier then when she was walking with Fäolin.

He shuddered, it hurt so much, but he wanted her to be happy. So he just needed to move on.

_What is it little one? You feel sad…what is wrong? And I swear if you say nothing then I'll drop you here and now. I hate it when you humans try to hide your feelings. It only hurts you more, then if you would just let people know._

_Eragon had to laugh. He loved Saphira's sense of humor. Because no matter what, there was almost always a threat in there._

_I was just thinking about…_

_About Arya._ She finished.

_Yes…it hurts more then you know that she wont have me…but I just want her to be happy. I guess I should just move on. But that's going to be harder then it looks._

Saphira took a long time to answer. As Eragon waited for her answer, he looked down at the passing scenery. Even though the Hadarac Desert was a bare plain of nothing but sand and hard ground, it was still beautiful in it's own barren way. The vast plains…it made you realize how small you really were. It made you forget your worries…and helped you to take life one-step at a time.

_I think that you are right in trying to get over her…but I wouldn't close yourself up…_Saphira stopped. She was worried, still, for her Rider. After the battle he had started to get a little batter…but he was still not himself. She worried that he would close himself up completely. She was also worried what he would do about his back…it hadn't hurt him during his battle with Arya, which was a miracle in itself. But that didn't mean that it would leave them alone completely. _…I don't want to lose you Eragon. Saphira decided to be blunt about her worries. I don't want you to turn away from me, from you brother, cousin, family…friends. Please, just take this one step at a time. I think that you should just relax a bit, take a break. Then, get a friend that you can talk to-_

_But I have you-_

_No. You need a human to talk to; yes I am better, at this Eragon and Saphira laughed. But you need someone to help you through those problems that Dragons like me cannot help you with._

_Thank you Saphira. I will treasure your words and think upon them._

_You are welcome little one. Now try and get some rest._

_Where exactly are we going?_

_I wanted to be close to some type of forest so that I can hunt, so we'll be going to the north._

_Very well. When will we get there?_

_So many questions!_ Eragon chuckled. _Probably not till morning. So get some rest._

_Night Saphira._

_Good night little one_.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brom was taking flight with two other Dragon Riders to head to Uru'Baen. They were the ones who were to go and get the last Dragon egg.

Brom looked behind him to make sure that the other two were ready. One was Oromis. He had flown down from Ellesméra. He looked great. His curse gone, and Glaedr had his forth leg back. They looked like two young and giddy children before they go on a grand adventure.

The other was Morzan. He had wanted to redeem himself, and wanted to hang out with his child hood friend, Brom.

Ever since Eragon had left, Morzan had been trying to find ways of repaying the damage that he had done. So Brom, being Brom, offered for him to come along to Uru'baen. Morzan jumped at the chance.

When Brom raised his hand, and when the other two returned to gesture, Brom and Bright scales jumped into the air, followed by Oromis and Glaedr, and Morzan and Vanilor.

As they flew off, Brom thought about Eragon. He had heard, from panicky Morzan, that Eragon had left without warning to the Hadarac Desert. Poor Morzan thought that his youngest son was suicidal. However, when Brom went to Arya and asked why Eragon left she calmly explained that Eragon had made a promise to Saphira to one-day return to the desert to live there for a time. Foe how long, she did not know.

Brom understood how Eragon felt. If he had gone through as much as he did, he would need some down time too.

So with the shake of his head, Brom put Eragon in the back of his mind, and just enjoyed to feel of being alive with his best friends again.

* * *

Elvina woke to the sound of wing beats. She woke up her Dragon.

_Roslarb…Roslarb…ROSLARB!_

_What! I'm TRYING to SLEEP!_

_Wake you big huggable lug._

_Roslarb growled. He hated that nickname. What is it?_

_There is someone approaching_.

Roslarb immediately got up. Elvina went and packed up her stuff. She put on to Roslarb's saddle and then hoped on herself.

_Fly!_

_I know, I know…

* * *

_

Eragon had been in his trance like state when he suddenly felt another presence enter his mind's range. He looked around and waited.

_Be one guard Saphira, just because I killed Galbatorix doesn't mean that no one will not try to attack us._

_I know little one_.

Then they saw what they were looking for. Straight ahead in the vast clear, cloudless blue sky, was another Dragon and it's Rider.

Eragon tried to contact the Rider. After about five minutes, he was able to convince the Rider that he wasn't going to hurt them.

_Land. We can talk down there._

_Fine._

As they both landed on the ground, they tried to study each other as best they could in those sixty seconds.

Eragon was surprised to see a Silver Dragon with brilliant blue eyes staring at Saphira. He was about a hand taller then Saphira. _(A/N- a hand is four inches. And you measure that at the top of the shoulders. I don't know how they measure Dragons, so I used the only way I know, Horse terms!)_ He was a beautiful creature, but Eragon was more interested in the Dragon's Rider.

It was she. She was a little bit smaller then he. She was slimly built, having only muscle on her curving figure. _(I won't go into any more detail since I already did that in the beginning of the chapter.)_ She looked nice, her hair blowing slightly in the wind. Who was he kidding? She was gorgeous. She looked like a goddess…and dare he say it? He found he more attractive then Arya. There he had said it! Or rather thought it…but it's the thought that counts!

* * *

Elvina was having similar thoughts. She found Eragon's Dragon beautiful. With her vibrant blue scales shimmering in the sun…but again, like Eragon, she found herself staring at Eragon.

He was a little taller than she was; he had dark brown hair that slightly curled around his face, giving this young man a look of eternal boyishness. _(I don't have Eragon so I can't remember what he truly looks like. So no Flames on this!)_ His eyes were a deep and searching brown. She found herself lost inside of them. They held a certain sadness. And for some reason she felt compelled to hug him, make that sadness go away forever.

She finally snapped out of her thoughts and decided to be the one that started the introducing.

"Hello. My name is Elvina, Dragon Rider. This is my Dragon Roslarb."

_Hello_. Came the strong masculine voice. It rang with authority and grace.

"My name is Eragon Shadeslayer, Dragon Rider and this is my Dragon Saphira."

_Nice to meet you_. Her voice was sweet and soft.

"Well you must be tired, come. We have camp just a mile north of here. Are you staying long?"

"We're not sure…" Eragon got a far away look on his face. Elvina knew that he was talking to his Dragon. Oh Please…Please let them stay long…

Little did she know; her Dragon was having the exact same thoughts. He had found Saphira very, VERY attractive. He didn't want her to leave so soon.

_We're staying._

_Okay…why-_

_No buts Eragon. We will stay with them._

_What got into…your in love…OMGsh! You're actually in love! Well I'm glad for you._

_I am not!_

_Ohh come on! Just the way you defend yourself proves that I'm right._

_FINE! So what if I think that Roslarb is the most dreamy-_

_Enough! That's just wrong._ Eragon gave a shudder.

Eragon turned to Elvina who was trying to laugh. Seeing Eragon and Saphira talk like that was funny…and hadn't known that Dragons could blush.

"We will stay. We were going to stay in the desert for awhile, I don't know how long you were…"

"OH! I have only been here since the prophecy was completed. So I'll be staying here for awhile."

"Great." Eragon hopped back on to Saphira, Elvina on Roslarb, and they then headed to Elvina's camp sight; both thinking about each other…

* * *

**Author Note- so how did I do? I hope that that was okay…at least I brought out my new character! Now I just have one last thing to say…REVIEW!**


	14. The Start of Something Big

**Okay…here's the next one. I have another story going right now, A New Breed, so that has been taking up my time, that and life. So yeah. Sorry for the wait. This chapter will mostly about Eragon and Elvina getting to know each other. And since I do what's called free writing, writing whatever sounds good at the time, I don't know how this chapter will turn out.**

**Thank you to-**

**Phoniexfire- Thanks!**

**Soilderx- why thank you! Everybody seemed to like this one the best! **

**Arya Drotnting- It was raining here to! And thank you! I know how you feel.**

**Silva-trees- I loved that too! After I wrote it I laughed. (which I never do)**

**Dragon Rider0618- Thanks…I think…**

**The archer- Thanks for the info! It was helpful!**

**Death's Avatar- Thanks for the happy comments!

* * *

**

Eragon and Elvina arrived at the campsite in less then an hour. It was open spaced (the Hadarac, duh), but everything that she had was put into a single back corner. The fire was ragging a brilliant silver color that sparkled like the sun against the millions of stars that were out.

Saphira landed a few feet from Elvina. AS Eragon got off, he looked to Elvina. He couldn't help it. She was beautiful. Her face shone in the moonlight. Her stars, a brilliant bright and shinny blue. He loved her eyes. They shone with a happiness that Eragon had not seen in a long time. He longed to borrow some…to be happy again…

He snapped out of his stare when she turned to him. They locked eyes for a second until each turned their heads, neither wanting the other to see the opposite blush.

_I can't believe she saw me staring at her. Oh well…I like her…wait. Where did that come from? I thought that I liked, no loved, Arya. _

_No. You have to get over her. She's with Fäolin now. It's time that you found your own mate. _

_Thanks Saphira. I'm sure that Elvina would love it if she knew that I wanted he to be my **mate**._

_Well I try. But maybe you should kiss her and see-_

_SAPHIRA! Why would I kiss someone that I only know that name of? What is wrong with you? _

_I was just kidding! Jeez...you're no fun. But...do you like her? I mean really like her._

_Yeah...every time I see her I get this shock that goes through me. Even more so then what I got with Arya. _

_Fine. Like her more than me. Go ahead and live with her..._

_I wasn't saying that! _

_I'm leaving. _

_Love you Saphira._

_Love you little one.

* * *

_

Meanwhile… 

_Was he staring at me! I can't believe! Do you think that he likes me?_

_Sure. What not to like?_

_Thanks Roslarb. But really…do think that he likes me? I like, like._

_Roslarb didn't answer for a while. Elvina worried that he was going to say something that she didn't want to hear. _

_Roslarb…?_

_Sorry. But Saphira was letting me in a conversation with Eragon, and he didn't know it. _

_Really! What did he say? That every time he sees you he gets a shock, even more so then with Arya-_

_He loved the Princess of the Elves! How crap! Wait…you said that he liked me? That he got a shock with me…? No way! How cool!_

_Well…_

_Well what?_

_Well, do you like him back?_

_Yeah…he is the single hottest guy that I have ever met…and I have met a lot over my few years that I lived._

_All right baby eyed one. I'm going to bed. _

_Good night. Love_

_Love._

Elvina turned back to Eragon. He was sitting at the campfire watching the stars. He seemed different then just a few moments before. When she had first seen him, he had some kind of aura that she couldn't place. Something was troubling him…and she wanted to know what it was. She loved helping people out with their problems. But she really wanted to help him. Not just because he was hot. But because he seemed like someone who would care to know others problems as well. Everyone always had their problems…so why couldn't the problem solver have problems.

Elvina had her own problems…like being lonely and sad.

Elvina went a sat next to him. A few feet away so as not to seem intruding, but close enough that it showed she wasn't afraid.

Eragon took a side-glance at her. She took one at him. They blushed a turned their heads away from each other.

* * *

Saphira and Roslarb had, by now, just finished sharing their tales. Saphira was growing fonder of him by the minute. He was strong, brave and caring. And most importantly, he was willing to risk his life for his Rider. That, she was proud of.

_So…you did hear what Elvina said right?_

_Yeah…I don't see why humans have such trouble telling each other what they feel. I mean come on! If I really liked a Dragon then I would tell him right off the bat, that way I can know what he feels as well. All of this leave it inside of you crap can really kill you._

_I know what you mean. I have never loved a Dragon yet…you?_

_No…not yet…but there is someone that I think I like. But I'm not sure if he likes me or not. We don't know each other that well anyways. _

_Really? I have the exact same problem. _

_Huh…what's her name?_

_Umm…uh…well…it's…uh…._

_Oh spit it out already! Come on…you can tell me!_ Saphira gently nudged him with her head. They were laying close enough to each other that she could reach him with ease.

_Well…it's you._

Saphira's head shot up in surprise. Roslarb was scared that she was offended.

_Really…? You like me?_

_No. I love you. I'm sorry that I'm being blunt-_

_No. That quite all right…because…well…I think that I love you too…_

_Really?_

_Yes_.

_Wow._ Roslarb snuggled closer to her until their bodies were touching. They entangled their tails together. Saphira rested her head down on the hard desert ground while Roslarb protectively put his over hers. There they feel asleep entangled together in one another's love.

* * *

Eragon, meanwhile, was watching the fire, trying not to blush. _What is this feeling? I never got this feeling with Arya…God…if you're there; help me!_ Eragon snuck another look. She was beautiful, sitting next to the fire. The flames light gently dancing on her face. It was enchanting. _I wonder why she died? Who was this girl…well I guess I could ask.

* * *

_

Elvina was having more trouble not blushing then Eragon. She just couldn't get him out of her mind. He was beyond handsome. She snuck a look. His face was gorgeous in the light of the fire…but his eyes…where there should be happiness there was sorrow; hope; there was a look of…failure? She didn't know…but he seemed tormented.

Elvina watched as Eragon shifted his weight from on side to the other. As he did so, she noticed that he did it with care. More then you would expect from someone his age…he acted as if his back was going to explode at any moment.

Eragon looking at her brought her out of her thoughts. She turned to look at him. He seemed to wasn't to ask a question. Well then, I'll just wait for it.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, what happened? I mean, how did you die? I know that I was, well besides my brother and Galbatorix, the only Dragon Rider left."

"Yeah, I…" And so she went on to tell him of how she had lost her parents when she was young, her parents had died. So she had been forced to live on the streets and beg for food. But then the Brom came and was walking around when she bumped into him. He took pity on her and took her with him back to the Varden where she became the next Dragon Rider. She then went on to tell him of her training with Oromis and her deadly fight with the Raz'ac.

"I hate those vile creatures."

"You should probably say hated."

Elvina got a bewildered look. "Why?"

"Because I killed them." Eragon went on and told her of his life, leaving out his love for Arya. But knowing that she would want to know about Brom since she obliviously had a background with him as well.

"Wow. No wonder you wanted to get away…I thought that I had it rough…you sound like you're all worn out."

"Yeah…I really am. I don't know but I needed to keep this promise to Saphira. It was like if all else failed in our world… needed to get Saphira back here. She loves here so much. I don't know why." At this they both laughed, knowing full well that both of their Dragons loved the Hadarac Desert. "I guess it's because of the wide open spaces."

"Yeah. I can understand that."

Eragon and Elvina fell silent again, just like before. But this time, they enjoyed the silence. They had seemed to come to a find a nice new friendship in each other. They both needed this, someone to confess to each other. Even though they hadn't gotten to the actual deep stuff yet…just talking about their lives was enough. Enough to help them get to that next step, talking to each other about their hates, likes, wants and needs.

Elvina looked over to see if Roslarb had already fallen asleep. But when she turned, she saw a sight that she never thought she'd see. There was Roslarb _and_ Saphira, snuggled up together. And they looked like they were having the time of their lives. Elvina started giggling.

Eragon turned to see what Elvina was laughing at. When he turned, he thought that he would die on the spot. Saphira was _sleeping_ with Roslarb! _What the heck! How could Saphira decide that she liked someone so fast? Why can't I have that kind of luck?_ But he was brought of his thoughts by Elvina's laugh. It was beautiful to hear. It was gently as the wind, gently kissing your face, yet strong as a lion claiming his territory. _Man…I am so in love…_

Elvina started laughing, but then she couldn't stop. It was at least two in the morning; give her a break. It was like on of those incidences where you start laughing at something that deserves maybe a giggle, but you're so tired that you can't stop.

"I guess that Saphira must really like…yeah."

"I think that this was partly Roslarb's fault to. He tends to just say his feelings. He likes to get them out there." Elvina finally stopped laughing and looked over to see Eragon. He was staring at Saphira with a look of bemusement. He looks happy for her. I wonder how he got through all of those tough times. I used to sort of pity myself, telling myself that I had it to hard. But when I look at Eragon…he has had it much worse then I ever had. I feel bad for him. And that whole back problem…I would hate to have that…

Eragon stood and decided to stretch, seeing as they had been sitting in the same position for a couple of hours.

Elvina stood also; she was sore from sitting in the same position. She was contemplating about wither going for a walk or not when a movement to her left caught her eye. She turned to see Eragon drop to the ground.

"Eragon! Are you okay?"

Eragon tried to breathe deep, he knew that this was the first time that his back was acting up since he got it back…but it hurt way more then it used to. It had started acting up when he stretched, he just couldn't stand with the pain. Tears sprang to his eyes. Yet he didn't let them fall…he was going to be strong throughout this, he promised himself.

"I'll…be fine…" Eragon panted, but winched as another wave of pain hit him. He groaned slightly under the pain. His hand automatically went and clutched his back. It hurt so badly.

Saphira's head shot up with a growl. Roslarb, having his head plop to the ground because of Saphira, looked up. Saphira sprang up and rushed to Eragon.

_What happened?_ She asked Elvina, who was near tears herself.

_I don't know…I turned and he just started getting these pains-_

_Ohh_. She broke off the mental connection with her.

_What's wrong Roslarb?_

_It's his back. _

_You mean his scar…I feel bad for him._

_I know.

* * *

_

_Eragon? Are you okay_…? Talk to me young one. Saphira nuzzled his side with her head.

_I'll be fine in a minute…I think. _

_All right_. Saphira then curled up around him and covered him with a wing to keep him from the desert winds and coldness.

Eragon sighed while he sat under Saphira's wing.

_You had better tell Elvina what's going on so she doesn't worry. _

_Okay.

* * *

_

Elvina was surprised to feel another mind trying to enter. She threw up barriers and tried to keep that person out, but it was in vain. She was just about to attack the person when they suddenly spoke.

_Elvina, It's me! _

_Oh. Eragon are you okay? You had worried. Roslarb said that it was your back…was he right?_

_Yes. But I'll be fine in a minute. _

_Okay. _

_Be there in a second.

* * *

_

Eragon told Saphira that he was fine. She nuzzled his hair before going back to Roslarb to sleep.

_Stay safe little one_.

Eragon chuckled. _Will do_.

Eragon went over and sat with Elvina who was currently sitting at the top of a sand dune watching the approaching sun rise.

Eragon sat right next to her. Their bodies were a mere three inches from each other.

Elvina turned to him and smiled. Eragon smiled back.

"I was worried about you…I don't know how it feels to have that kind of pain…but I', willing to help you any way I can."

"That's okay. There's nothing anyone can do but hope that it goes away." Eragon watched her for a minute. She had a saddened look on her face. No doubt from his episode. He wanted to do nothing more then to try and wipe that off her face, to make her happy again.

Eragon finally did something that would star a whole new chapter in his life, and Elvina's.

He took his left hand and grabbed hers that was sitting in her lap.

She turned, startled from her thoughts by his act.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Elvina asked in a whisper. She was trying to steady her heart rate and make her breathing go back to regular. She, however, loved the feeling of his hand against hers. It was hard and callused from all of his training and fighting, but her held her hand with such gentleness. It made something like a shock wave go through her when he touched her.

"For caring. No one ever cared about me like that before. So…thank you."

"You're welcome." Then they turned their heads and watched as the sun rose into the morning sky. They held each other's hand through it all. And eventually, Elvina fell asleep on Eragon's should from lack of sleep.

Eragon looked at her sleeping form. He knew that from now on…hr would let nothing stop him from loving Elvina and protecting her. He loved her too much. She was his figure of hope…the thing that drove him to live for a better life…_Elvina_…

**

* * *

**

**Author Note- Sorry if their relationship seems rushed, but I wanted it to hurry up! I was sick of waiting. So yeah…R&R!**


	15. The Starting of a New Life

**Author's Note- I'm back! YES! I'm really sorry about the wait, but my sister and I now co-author another story, along with the other two that I have. HELP ME!**

**Any who…**

**Arya Drottning- Yeah…she's human. And thanks!**

**Soilderx- Thanks for the review!**

**Mistress-of-Misery- Thanks! **

**Wiol Ono Un Iliam Shur'tuga- Thanks so much! **

**Death's Avatar- I will! **

**Poweroflighting- Thanks so much!**

**Silva-trees- Thank you for the sweet review!**

**The archer- Why, thank you!

* * *

**

Eragon woke up early in the morning. He looked over to see Elvina still asleep. Once she had fallen asleep on his shoulder last night, he had laid hr head down on a pillow and laid a blanket on her to keep her warm in the cold desert night air.

Saphira and Roslarb had long since gone. They said that they wanted to go 'flying' together. But Eragon , however, had sensed a different intension through theit mental link. But before Eragon could determine it, Saphira had closed him off. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get in. But he had ideas about what she had in store for later.

_You sly little…actually, big, devil_. Eragon had stated to her.

Shut up. Saphira stuck her tongue out. They then jumped into the still dark sky and flew off to do whatever they liked.

They had been gone for about two hours now.

Eragon looked over to Elvina. She was beautiful in her sleep. She was relaxed as her mind swam in the black oblivion of a dreamless sleep. Her face was relaxed as her heart beat with a steady rhythm. Her chest rose with every light breath she took.

She sifted slightly, which caused some of her hair to fall lose of the pony that it was in. It fell across the front of her face, covering her eyes a little bit. He didn't know why, but he had a sudden urge to push the strands of hair away from her face.

Should he? Would she kill him if he did? Arya would…What if she was to wake up? He decided that he would try it anyway, no matter the consciences.

He took his right hand and ever so gently, moved the strands of hair off of her face and back behind her ear. He ear was slightly pointed, his. But his was just a little more because of his transformation.

She flinched.

He held his breath, waiting to be killed by a very angry Rider. But she didn't move. IN fact, she fell right back to sleep.

He sighed…was he falling in love? He looked up to the morning sky. It was a brilliant blue and cloudless at that…_just like her eyes_…yeah, it was useless to deny…he was in love.

* * *

Little did Eragon know, Elvina had been awake. Though she was in the process of trying to wake herself up from dreamland when that stupid stand of hair had fallen in her eyes. If it there was one thing that she hated, it was hair in her eyes, wither open or closed.

She was just about to get up and move that strand, when Eragon moved towards her. She froze.

Still acting as if she were asleep, she tried to steady her heartbeat…_why does he make_ _me feel this way_…? Though she couldn't 'see' him, she could sense him coming closer to her.

When he moved the stand away from her face and behind her ear, she tried to treasure the feel. Tried to treasure every moment of it. When his hand actually touched her face, she about died.

_When did this happen? She was acting like a two year old on Christmas day! Why? Why does he make me fell this way? Why do I get light headed when I'm around him? Why do I have a heard time breathing when he looks at me in my eyes? Maybe I should talk to him about this…he probably doesn't feel the same way…but you never know…and Roslarb always said that it was better to tell the one you have feeling for, then instead of letting them well up inside and cause you heart ache. I guess I could talk to him tonight while we sit at the fire. Wait a minute…where's Roslarb?

* * *

_

After awhile, Elvina got up. Eragon had already fixed breakfast, which consisted of berries and bread. Good enough for a desert breakfast if you ask them.

Elvina sat by Eragon during breakfast. She didn't want to sit to close, that would be weird. But she didn't want to sit to far away either. She didn't want to give off the wrong impression. When did sitting become such a hard task! She didn't want Eragon to think that last night didn't mean anything.

Eragon was worried that Elvina would have changed her mind since last night. Thinking that last night must have been a fluke. That was it. He half expected her to be hostile to her this morning. But that wasn't the case at all.

They chatted happily together about their previous lives. And what they thought about certain things, meaningless things.

"Eragon?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did Roslarb and Saphira go?" Elvina wasn't too worried, but he had been blocking his mind from her all morning.

"They went 'flying' together this morning before you got up. They said that they wanted to fly alone together before we make them leave this heaven, I think is what Saphira called. It."

Elvina then had the same train of thought that Eragon had had when Saphira had first told him. "Ahh…"

"Yeah."

After awhile though, talking got boring and since the Dragon weren't back yet, they couldn't go flying yet. What were the Dragon Riders to do?

"So…what do you want to do?" Eragon asked later that afternoon. It was around three, they had talked the day away. But even that had it's limits.

"Um…I know! How about I duel you?"

"What? Um, sure."

They got up and Eragon unsheathed his sword.

"Name?"

"Yawë."

"Hope? Appropriate and nice."

"Yours?"

"Draumr Skulblaka."

"Dream Dragon? Nice, I really like it. Very Original."

"Thanks."

By now, they both had their swords out and had them blocked so that they didn't kill each other. They both took their fighting stances. Eragon bent his sword at his chest, in a defensive position. While Elvina had hers at her side, laying gently against her leg. She was trying to get Eragon angry, getting him to attack first. Little did she know that Eragon had just used that tactic on his father. So it obviously didn't work.

They eventually got bored just standing there, waiting for the other to start it, so they stared circling each other.

While circling, they both looked for flaws in the other, for weak spots to attack. Both watched the others feet and hands closely, watching for any movement that would suggest that they were about to attack.

Not finding any, Elvina decided that it was time to get this started. She lunged at him, aiming for the chest. However, Eragon easily attacked, but she had expected that. He couldn't have killed Galbatorix without some talent. She jumped back and waited for him to make a move. He then lunged for her side, she was barley able to block.

_Man he's fast_!

_She good…but not good enough_.

Eragon then, not being able to touch her, back flipped as she swiped at his legs. He landed about ten feet away. However, Elvina didn't waist anytime waiting for him to recover from his back flip.

Thus, the dance begun. The dance between two highly trained Dragon Rider's fighting in a dance of war had begun. Flying and entangling themselves with their swords, only to be ripped away, flying the other way, only to bounce back and begin again.

This went on for quiet sometime. Both fighting with their all.

Elvina did a very complicated move. Acting like she was going for the chest, then trying to swipe and the feet, but knowing that Eragon would expect that she would fake, she wouldn't follow through with her fake. She still went for the chest. She caught Eragon off guard, but he was still to fast for her. He was still able to block it.

_Cursehe's elven speed_! She thought to herself.

She then tried to jump out of the way as Eragon lunged himself at her. But as she was moving her foot back, she tripped on God knows what and fell backwards.

* * *

(_Eragon's view)_

Eragon saw his opening when she messed up with her complicated move. He went in for the last move. She tried to back away but suddenly; she disappeared from his view. He looked down to see her falling, and then hit the ground. He knew that there was no stopping himself; he was going way to fast. He was going down with her.

_Oh God…please don't let her kill me_.

* * *

(_Normal View_)

Elvina saw Eragon coming down towards her. _Dang it! This might hurt_.

"Oomph!"

Eragon landed on her with a thud. He had safely discarded his sword to the side of them so that he wouldn't kill her as he landed. Elvina made a sound when he landed on her. Then laid there for a moment.

Eragon had his hands on wither side of her head. His arms were straight so that he was about six inches from her face. Sweat dropped from each of their faces. Both heaving from heavily from their fight.

Though had finally figured out what position they were in and blushing madly, neither made a motion to move.

Slowly, but surly, Eragon's face moved closer to Elvina's. Thus causing the space between them to shorten from six inches to five, four, three…

Elvina leaned her head up, just slightly, urging Eragon to close the gap in between them.

When their lips finally touched, something like shock went through both of their bodies. Yet neither recoiled from it. The kiss was gently and soft, but it was more then just the brush of the lips.

Without realizing what she was doing, Elvina kissed him back, but more fully this time, surprising Eragon a little. The kiss seemed to go one for eternity, but all good things have to come to an end. They eventually had to part lips so as to be able to breathe. Their lungs gasped for air, since they had stared out with little air in their lungs (from the fight) Their bodies were protesting loudly for air.

Both were blushing even harder then they had been, if that was even possible. However, they were luckily saved all embarrassment when Saphira and Roslarb finally returned. Seeing the position that their Riders were in, the stared cracking up. They laughed long and hard. It wasn't until Eragon and Elvina threatened to leave the Hadarac that night, did they cease their laughter.

_Looks like you were busy Elvina! Hahaha!_

_Shut up! My threat still stands you know Roslarb_!

_All right! Don't have to be so mean! Jeez_!

However Saphira soon turned to her Rider with a serious look in her eye. She touched his head with her snout. He could feel something different about her. He knew that something had happened. And he had a feeling it had something to do with what he had thought about when the two Dragons had first left.

Roslarb was busy talking with his Rider.

_Eragon…_

_Uh oh. What?_

_What do you mean 'Uh oh'? _

_Well, whenever you get that use that tone you usually tell me something that I either don't want to hear, or something that you find very exciting. _

…_You know…your right! I never noticed that before! _

_Well…?_

_Oh yeah. I…um…I-_

_What? The great Saphira is out of words to say?_

_Hey! Watch it little one!_

_Okay, okay, you don't have to get all touchy._

_Sorry. _

_It's fine now…_

_Yeah…well…I'm- I mean Roslarb and I…well…_

_Yeah…_ Eragon said, starting to get a little annoyed.

Saphira took a deep breath. _In one week, there will be a new life…a new egg. _

_WHAT!_

_Yeah. _

_But that's great! _

_I know._ Saphira said cockily.

Eragon, on tippy toes, hugged Saphira's head tightly, glad that her dream had finally come true.

_I'm really happy for you Saphira._

_Thank you little one. And I am glad that you have finally found a way, or a least a distraction from all of your ordeals over the last few years. _

_Yeah…I think that you're right._

Eragon turned to see Elvina hugging her own Dragon. Roslarb then turned to Saphira and they went and laid down together not to far away from the campfire.

* * *

Eragon then turned to see Elvina standing just a few feet away from him. She sheepishly smiled.

"Well…I guess that our suspicions were correct. I just didn't think that they liked each other that much…"

"Me too." Eragon agreed with a chuckle.

* * *

(_Later that night_)

Eragon and Elvina sat together next to the fire, holding each other hands.

They had just finished dinner and had decided to fly back to Surda in four days time. Wanting Saphira to be able to have the best elves there, just in case she needed help.

The spell casters that had helped Eragon during the final battle were still there, and Surda was closer then Ellesméra.

As they sat there in their own thoughts, Elvina thought about what she had promised herself that she would do tonight. She had talked it over with Roslarb, and her had agreed full heartedly that she should. She finally plucked up enough courage to talk to him.

"Eragon…" She asked with some hesitation.

"Yeah?" noting the small hesitation. He also noticed her body grow really tense in the last few seconds. (their bodies were brushing against each other since they were sitting so close to each other.)

"Um…I-" Eragon then interrupted, knowing full well where this was going.

"You love me?"

Elvina was astonished. How did he know? Unless…he loved her too…no. He couldn't. He was the great Dragon Rider that had defeated Galbatorix. How could he love a Dragon Rider that died so easily? Another thought slipped into her mind…were her emotions that easy to read? Was her love for Eragon that obvious?

Eragon seemed to know what she was thinking. "It's in your eyes."

"Ohh. Yeah."

"And I love you."

"Really?" Not really believing what she was hearing how could he love her?

However all thoughts like that quickly disappeared when he turned his head to hers and kissed her full on the lips. She closed her eyes and leaned into it. He pulled away and looked her full in the eye.

The look in his eye was pure love, caring and kindness. She wished she could get swallowed up in them, never coming out again.

"I love you with all of my heart." He whispered in her ear making her shiver.

Elvina smiled. That night, they both fell asleep together, in each other's arms. (a/n: get your mind out of the gutter people!)

Saphira got up and draped a blanket over them chuckling at her Rider. He swore that he would never love another after Arya. But fate had proved him wrong.

Eragon and Elvina's minds were both on the thought of what life had in store for them in the near future. Both knowing that, what ever happened, they at least would have each other.

* * *

**Author Note: Well there you go. _OKAY! THIS STORY IS NOW FINISHED! I WILL BE MAKING A SEQUEL!_ So no fears people! See you later peeps! R&R! **


	16. I know that I'm not supposed to do this

**Author's Note- **

**I know that I'm not supposed to do this, making a chapter with an Author's Note, but I needed to tell you guys this...so here it goes! **

**Just in case you guy didn't read the author's note at the bottom of the last chapter, THIS STORY IS DONE! However… if I get enough reviews, I'll make another. A sequel to this one. So yeah…but when you guys review, I need ideas. I can't decide on what to do. Should Eragon and Elvina have kids? If so, how many? If not, what should happen? Another type of Evil? Or should it be about the next Dragon Rider, the one who Rides Saphira's child. Or what…? I need ideas people! HELP ME! I can't do this alone! So help me! **

**I would also like it if you guys would review on my other two stories. Another Two and A New Breed. A New Breed is an Eragon fiction. The other is a Yu Yu Hakusho fan fic. So ya…see you guys later! **

**The Guarding Forest Friend**


End file.
